Unleashed Desires
by angel-fighter-1
Summary: Kagome makes the most unselfish wish. But how will it alter the lives of her friends and allies? And what about the second rise of evil?KagSess
1. Meetings part one

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters; I'm simply borrowing them for my own wicked entertainment.

AN: This is the revised first chapter. I decided to take it down and correct the mistakes and divide the chapter into three separate ones. The chapter that should be posted as the second will be posted as the fourth later. Thanks for visiting and pleasant reading.

AN 2: I am sure you have noticed that I am not a native speaker, so give me time to develop my skills as writer.

AN 3: TO ALL! SORRY FOR THE GRAMMAR ERRORS. I know about them, or better to say that there are some I am sure I made, but I am not able to correct them. I have done what I could. Should one of you be interested in BETA READING I would more than gladly accept any help. The problem is I need somebody who has time, so she (or he) would be able correct 10-20 sites in a week or so.

Thanks for the understanding and enjoy the story below.

Angelfighter

**Meetings part 1**

The snow was all but gone. The sunny rays had thawed the remains of the frozen water, though the evenings and early morning hours remained chilly. The spring was there and couldn't be haltered by winter any longer.

The Inu-Tachi was seated in a meadow where they were making a break for lunch. The girls were chattering about unimportant things as they gathered firewood, while Inuyasha and Kouga were hunting somewhere outside.

Kouga took Ayame as his mate, giving finally up the chase after Kagome, knowing that her feelings for him as a friend would never change. He had moved on.

Inuyasha still didn't trust him to be near his Kagome. The two wolf demons joined the little group to help to destroy Naraku and Kouga had no confidence in Inuyasha's guarding abilities. He could not allow Kagome to get hurt no matter if she was his to protect or not.

The final battle was quickly approaching with every day spent. Naraku had collected nearly the whole jewel and it was only a matter of time before he would make himself known and would try to get the rest of it. The pieces that Kagome held were the key to complete the whole jewel. Naraku would need to come out of his hiding and fight for them.

'Naraku is evil. He likes to plant hatred between friends and allies.' Kagome thought. 'He turned against Inuyasha and Kikyou because of his jealousy which was too much for him to bear. That made him to a monster and he will not stop until he has his vengeance and then he will wreak havoc upon the world. He must be stopped.'

She was right, and the group discussed the matter on a daily basis, but came up with nothing. Even Sesshoumaru, the cold demon lord, known as the royal assassin, was not able to defeat Naraku in the last encounter they had. Kagome hoped he would help in the final battle. He being so powerful would proof himself to be of great support, but she knew nearly for sure that he would decline his assistance in taking down Naraku. She knew Inuyasha would never go to him and ask for help. He was too proud to admit any weakness, especially to his older half-brother. No, this was up to her, she was the one who would have to go and seek him out. She shivered at that thought. To face this deadly and human-hating dog-demon was not high on her wish-list.

The group seated by the little campfire made small-talk while they were eating they meals. The lunch ended soon but everybody remained deep in thought.

**Flashback:**

„Hi mom, I'm home", Kagome yelled from the well house. Much time had passed, since she had come home the last time. One month to be exact. Her mother had been worried beyond all reason for sure. Every day and night Mrs. Higurashi hoped that her daughter was safe. Now Kagome stood there with a bright smile on her full lips and open arms, waiting for her mother to hug her.

'I am so happy to see my mother again. I missed her very much, but the path I am taking is my fate and my destiny. It's my duty to stop Naraku, even if it means to never see her again. I will always love her and never forget what she thought me. I will remember her wise words in times of need. Well, for now I will not worry her and enjoy the probably last days I can share with her. This is supposed to be a happy time and I'm not going to spoil it with pathetic behaviour.' Kagome thought as she tried to bite back the tears which had formed in her huge and warm dark-blue orbs.

Kagome's mother, brother and grandfather came out of the house to help her and welcome her home.

'If they squeeze me to death with their hugs, Naraku won't have to murder me with his own hands.' Kagome thought as her grandfather finally released her from his death-grip.

Her mother shot one question after another. „Were have you been for so long? Why did you not return and what have you been doing?"

„Mom," Kagome started a little shocked, "everybody is fine. We were hunting shards and were further away from the well this time, so I couldn't return so often. But now I am here and will stay with you a little longer than other times."

"And how long precisely, my dear?"

"One week or so. I will go to school to see what new is there and how my friends are doing." 'Truthfully, I will see them before I have to go back to the era of the warring states. I will say goodbye to them, but only Yumi will know what's going on. I will miss her the most of my school comrades, she can make me laugh even if I feel like crying.' Kagome pondered as she entered the house.

Kagome stayed as she had promised for several days. She was preparing herself for her departure and bought some supplies like ramen and gifts for her friends. She restocked the first aid kit with a large amount of bandages and ointments.

„What do you need so many bandages for? " Mrs. Higurashi asked.

„Mom, like I already told you, we are hunting now in areas, which are further away and I can't return so often. It's much easier for me to take as much as I can and then leave the rest at the village." Kagome answered, but it was far from the truth. She knew that she would not ever return home and she didn't want to tell her mother yet. She didn't want to spent the last days with her mother in grief.

'She is hiding something, I know it,' Mrs. Higurashi thought, 'and I have a pretty good idea what it is. She will stay this time. I understand, that she has to do this, but I will pray to Kami that she arrives to me one day safe and unharmed.'

The day when it was time to say goodbye came earlier than she had expected. Kagome knew for sure that she could never say sayonara without tears. After she would passed through the well Inuyasha was supposed to destroy it. If Naraku couldn't be defeated and would succeed in his task to complete the Shikon no Tama, the well could be a gate to the future. There would be no stopping him should he find a way how to get through. Kagome turned to face her mother and tried her best to conceal the tears, which had formed in her sad eyes.

"Kagome, I know you're leaving and I know the truth. You will not be coming back this time. I understand, that you have to go and save your friends and purify the jewel, but…"

Kagome interrupted Mrs. Higurashi in the middle of her speech.

"Mom, when I pass through the well, Inuyasha will seal it, so the future is protected from Naraku and his spawns of hell. "

The other words Kagome had prepared never came. Her voice broke and she tried to swallow the lump in her throat, but her attempts were in vain. Her mother told her something she had not expected to hear.

"I feel that you won't lose the battle, just trust your own powers and don't let anyone tell you that you're weak, because that is not true. You have a power that you're not yet aware of, but this power is a weapon not to be underestimated. Even the strongest youkai will not be able to defeat you after it surfaces from the depths of your soul. "

Mrs. Higurashi said this with a concerned look and calm face, never showing her true pain constricting her tender loving heart. She would not make things harder then they already were. She could at least try to make it easier for Kagome to face her responsibilities.

Kagome looked like she had seen a ghost. "What do you mean? I can't understand which power you are talking about. I'm barely able to handle my current miko abilities, how can I master a power I don't even know I possess. " Kagome asked a little bit frantic.

"Kagome, you have a great warm heart and a pure soul." Was the answer of Mrs. Higurashi. "You are like sunshine that dispels the darkness at dawn. Just trust in the power of love, which is living inside of you, still hidden to the world. Let your heart guide you in your decisions and you won't fail. I love you and hope, that you will be happy. I won't forget you my dear and I am very proud of you. You are everything a mother can wish for. You're strong, gentle, loving and caring, a woman with honour and sense for duty. "

Kagome couldn't stop the sobs, launched herself onto her mother, and cried in the crook of her neck.

Mrs. Higurashi took a necklace out of the pocket of her apron and handed it to Kagome.

"This pendant gave your father to me long ago. It was meant to protect me and I will pass it to you. Just remember my words in difficult times when you have no one to ask for advice. And now go. It's time for you to head out. "

And with that her mother locked the trinket around Kagome's neck, placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, hugged her a last time and stepped back to take a final look. She just wanted to remember the girl standing in front of her. She was no longer the little one from four years ago; now she was a beautiful grown woman ready to fight for the peace in the world. She tried to place a happy smile on her face to let her daughter know, that she did trust her to make the best of her life.

Kagome just stood there and stared with teary eyes at her mother, one hand closed over the pendant, the last act of protection that her mother and also her deceased father could give her. No longer could she hold back her tears and so she ran to the well-house only to turn suddenly on the steps, her tear streaked face determined and hard, ready for her probably last journey. She didn't know how her mother exactly knew about the turmoil that raged in her heart, mother instinct she guessed, but at least she didn't have to hide her anguish about the farewell and the uncertain outcome of her quest.

With a last sad smile, she faced the well-house once more, ran down the steps to the rim of the well, swung her legs over the old wood and jumped inside. Surrounded by the warm blue light, she was brought back to the Era of the warring states, to hopefully conquer the vile being Naraku.

**End of flashback.**

She hadn't even noticed, that her memories triggered tears from her eyes as she was brought back from her thoughts by two arguing males at the camp. Kouga had noticed the moisture on her cheeks and blamed Inuyasha for it. He still felt as if it was his duty to protect her not only from physical but also emotional harm.

"What have you done to her to make cry, dogface?'' came Kougas demanding voice.

"Nothing," Inuyasha replied in a dangerously low tone. "Why do you blame me? I didn't do anything."

"Yeah, mutt, and I should believe that now? Your behaviour towards her is unacceptable for the most part of the journey, so I think I have the right to believe you have told her something that might have hurt her, dog-boy." Kouga replied, satisfied with the accusation he had made. The face of the hanyou was priceless. He looked like somebody has stolen his ramen.

Anger flashed in his golden eyes, emotions he could never hide. It amused Kouga to make him uneasy and enraged. It was only a matter of time before he would loose his restraint and would attack him, but Kouga was not afraid of a half-breed.

"I told you, you wimpy wolf, that it wasn't me. Mind your own business before I teach you to do so. This time I won't be holding back, you bag of fleas." Inuyasha threatened. This time he would finish the wolf off and he would be ridden of that annoying creature for good.

"Would you cease this patty spats," Kagome yelled at the both of them, but neither seemed to listen to her demanding request.

'Oh, why have they to fight every time I am concerned, as if they think I'm a little child that can't look for itself. I have to stop them, or they will kill each other. Would they only listen to me, but no, they are too deep in fighting mode.' Decision made, Kagome prepared herself for the unavoidable.

Kouga and Inuyasha were now sparring with fists flying wildly around. Kouga was just punched in his cheek and Inuyasha prepared himself to lunge at the laying wolf to slice his throat with his claws, but was stopped by Kagome.

Kagome saw Inuyasha jumping forward and did not think twice before screaming: „Osuwari!"

Inuyasha made a face-first dive to the ground. Muffled curses were coming from the crater as the hanyou tried to get up. Finally, he managed to get his head from the earth and began to complain.

„Oi, wench! What do you think you are doing?" Inuyasha bit out under his breath, his stilled form buried in the dust.

„I can't let you to kill him, Inuyasha. You don't have the right to behave in such a manner." Kagome answered her patience wearing thin. She was tired of both of them.

„Yeah doggy, hold your temper in check." Kouga didn't let the subject drop and teased Inuyasha with his best mocking voice.

„Wait until I get up! You will see, even Kagome cannot save your pitiful life baka then, baka." Inuyasha screamed out his frustrations.

"Stop that, both of you! I have no energy to deal with your yelling and screaming and fighting any longer. It is enough. This time Inuyasha was not the reason for my tears and please quit arguing because me. It's nothing I appreciate. It makes me sad to worry every time I am not near you that you will kill each other." Kagome said and looked to the other girls. They were eyeing the whole situation with curiosity and were waiting for the outcome. They would ask Kagome what made her so sad, but they would have to wait until they were alone with the young miko.

The group left for their expedition. It was much better to walk the stoned ground with full bellies and look for shards. As they were on their way, Inuyasha approached Kagome silently and hoped to ask her, what had made her so sorrowful in the first place. However, she looked to be too deep in thoughts to listen to him now and he did not have the guts to disturb her. He was not sure if he really was not the true reason for her misery.

Kagome was aware of Inuyashas intense starring and she tried to figure out what he was trying to say to her. Nevertheless, no noise came from the normally irate hanyou. "What's wrong Inuyasha? Why are you so quiet? Is there something that bothers you?" Kagome finally asked.

"No, everything is fine, wench." He mumbled, "It is nothing. Is it true what Kouga said?" He growled deep in his chest and continued his tirade. "What is wrong with you?"

"I was just reminiscing," Kagome began but was betrayed by her own voice, which seemed to be stuck in her vocal cords and couldn't pass the lump in her throat.

"What was the memory about?" Inuyasha asked in a gentle tone. In a seldom moment of sensitivity, he was trying his best to help the girl. He hoped he could do something for her.

In the years they had travelled together, he became more sensitive and started to like her more than a friend. He was still unsure about his feelings towards her. He had been in love with Kikyou but that was a long time ago. However when he had met her he found that he had still feelings for the undead miko. He could not recognize if it was only guilt, responsibility or deeper feelings indeed. He was sure, until he did not exactly know what he felt for Kikyou. He could not allow himself to show Kagome how he was attracted to her. He was sure, were Kikyou still alive and not filled with hatred, there would be no decision to make.

"I remembered the farewells to my family and my mother's words. You are aware of the fact how much I loved them and I will probably never see them again. It is something that hurts me and will last for a long time. I am not that sure it will past one day, but if it would, it would have to start healing from the inside out. I must come to terms with the fact that I will not see my mother, brother and grandfather ever again." Kagome replied softly.

Inuyasha was silent for a moment. He could not figure out what to say to her to lighten her mood. He knew perfectly well that there was no way he could take this pain from her and make her feel better. He was disturbed by Kagomes soft utterance.

"Inuyasha, there is something else what troubles me. I know you don't like it, but it's a matter which should be discussed." Kagome threw a glance to Inuyasha that told him not to interrupt her until she was done with her speech. "I think you should find Kikyou and ask her to join our group. I also know, you still love her and I will not be in way of your happiness. I understood long ago, that there is no way you will see me like you see her. She was your first love and I am her reincarnation. We look so similar and I know you often see her when you look at me. It is ok, even if it hurts. I came to terms with it. So do not worry about that. We need her. She can help us to destroy Naraku and I think she should have the chance to pay him back for everything he has done to her in the past. She can be my teacher as well. I need some practice in my miko abilities. Kikyou is a powerful priestess and she could help me to master my powers. I know it will take years to become a trained miko, but the slightest progress should be a benefit." Kagome finished in a whisper.

"Keh, that's bullshit, you know. I don't know what you are talking about." 'I will not admit it. I can pretend that she is not right.' Ah, the next problem made itself known. Inuyasha would not give in and admit his feelings about the woman he once loved so much that he would have given up his true self to become a human for her.

Kagome was sick of it, he lived in self-denial and they all knew it. She turned on her heel and headed for the woods. She was too angry to argue with Inuyasha. He was such a baka.

Kagome needed time to calm down and order her thoughts. She could not believe she just spilled her heart out in front of him and he turned her down. Didn't he understand how much it had cost her to tell him this? It had cost her many sleepless nights to come to the decision of letting Kikyou join the group. Even if it meant to shatter her heart. It was hard for her to see Inuyasha with the death priestess, but if this was the price for a safe future, she would gladly pay it. Kagome could not be so selfish as to put her own well-being before the benefit of the whole world. She knew she wouldn't be able to defeat him alone and Inuyasha was not strong enough to kill him definitely. A shiver crept along her spine at the thought of Naraku.

As she walked, the young miko came to a nice hot spring with large mossy rocks and mellow green grass. She sat down on an old fallen tree and sighed. She needed time for herself and here was the perfect place. '

"When I return, I will take Sango and Ayame back here. I think they would enjoy this quiet place as well." she murmured to herself.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Why in the hell do you have to be such a mule, Inuyasha! Can you tell me that?" Sango was beyond pissed. "Kagome was ready to sacrifice her own happiness to give you the chance to be with your love and don't dare to deny it. There is no way I will believe your tales anymore."

"I am not in love with Kikyou," came Inuyashas' angry growl. "Why would you think so?"

"Well, than I will tell you, Inuyasha, how we all come to this conclusion. Kagome saw you and Kikyou on more then one occasion. Even if she did not show it, it broke her heart. She knew you would never be free from the woman. Do not look so surprised, you know she was there, when Kikyou tried to drag you to hell. She was trapped to a tree by her soul stealers and watched the whole scene unflod before her very eyes. And that was not the last time you went out to find the dead priestess. And what about the time you have been recovering from the wind scar you unlashed at Kana and she turned the attack back at you? It was as Kagome treated your injuries and you wandered off to find the miko by the first chance you got. What was then?" Sangos' patience was wearing thinner with every second. She knew how much Kagome had hurt over this matter in the past.

"Don't speak about things you can't understand. It's not your business demon slayer! I doubt you could understand. And besides what's going on between me and Kagome is nothing of your concern." Inuyasha was now enraged. He couldn't understand why they had to stick they noses in things, which hadn't to do anything with them.

"And what exactly is going on between you and Kagome?" Asked Miroku slyly. Inuyasha turned several shades of red. He knew he let something slip he was not prepared to think about. Fortunately, Kouga stepped in.

"Shut up you selfish bastard! Kagome would give anything up for you and now you are thinking only about your discomfort. Have you ever taken into consideration that she could be in danger? I believe not. Be reasonable, dog boy. Should a fight with Naraku be unavoidable, there is no way Kagome will stay out of it. If she is unprepared, she'll be in danger." He stated his case.

"I will protect her. She'll never be forced to have to defend herself." Inuyasha insisted.

"Oh, like you didn't fail her in the past. I know about more then one lack in your protection, puppy. You will not be capable of keeping her safe. Shell we be involved in a war, where it can lightly happen that we are separated and then nobody of us can really protect her." Kouga said matter-of-factly. His features turned hard at the possibility of Kagome in harms way in the near future, his eyes sparkling menacingly. The softness of his handsome face was gone to be replaced with resolute determination. He would not allow this half-breed to put his beloved woman in such danger.

"Kouga is right somehow, Inuyasha. I know you tried your best to keep Kagome safe. You failed more than once. If it was not for Kouga or other lucky circumstances, she would be dead. It is thanks to her good fortune that she is still with us and by good health." Sango said in her best sharp voice.

"Sango my love, you look so beautiful, when you are enraged." Miroku said with his lecherous voice. But Sango didn't have the patience to deal with him at this moment and shot him only a death glare, promising pain if he didn't shut up immediately. Miroku swallowed hard and paled considerably. He would not push her further today, for he didn't wish to spend the rest of the day as an unconscious heap.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome decided to go back to the group. She had calmed enough to return to where she had left her friends not so long ago. As she neared the very spot, she heard their voices. She overheard a part of their conversation and was satisfied how the monk, wolf youkai and demon exterminator understood her. Ayame was quiet, listening to what have been said. She did not want to get involved, because she didn't understand the whole thing about Naraku. She knew he was dangerous and a threat to the world, but she never had the honour to fight with his minions or with him self. Therefore, she remained wordless.

Kagome decided to join her friends and to provide her reaction to this issue. She emerged from the forest and gave everybody a warm smile. They all responded with one of their own.

"Inuyasha," she began softly, "it is not that I don't trust you, but there is the possibility taht I have to defend myself, and that is the reason for me to become a skilled warrior. I will not be depending on the guardianship of anybody. I don't feel safe like that. There are times, when I'm alone and have to see after myself. I only wish that you accept it." Kagome finished with a pleading look in her puppy eyes.

"Well, then tell me why it has to be me to find her?" Inuyasha asked, his white canine ears flattening to his skull, his gesture of defeat. He was obviously uncomfortable with the new situation. He did not want Kikyou to be near him. He was afraid of Kagome's reaction to his former love. He felt something towards her, but did not discover what the feeling meant yet. It was somehow familiar, but still unrecognizable. He didn't want to be near her until he understood his dishevelled emotions better.

"You are the only one who can find her." Kagome explained, her pretty features devote of any emotion at that moment. She would not destroy the progress she had made by behaving like a little child.

"Fine, I'll look for her then." Inuyasha answered with lowered eyes. He didn't want the miko there but the group overpowered him and he had to accept their decision. In his heart, he knew it would be the best for all if Kikyou joined them. There were subjects, which needed to be solved before the battle and it was better they could survey the dead woman, so she would not help Naraku this time.

"Thank you Inuyasha, I know it costs you much to go after her and I appreciate it more then you can imagine." Kagome told him with huge eyes mirroring her gratefulness.

"But I am not going now and it could take some time to track her. I don't know where she is, but when I smell her I'll approach her. Then I'll ask her if she'll travel with our group."

Kagome nodded, she knew Inuyasha to well to argue with him. This was all she could get at the moment and she was happy about the progress she had done.

Then she turned to the other two girls and told them about the hot spring she had found not far away. The miko asked if they would join her. The young women agreed and were excited about the possibility to relax in the steaming water. It was always the time, when they could relax, not thinking about the future and the battle, which stood clearly before. Nevertheless, at the time they bathed, they never discussed such unpleasant subjects like Naraku. They made small talk between women. This evening should prove to be the same as the previous.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"This is a beautiful place. How good that you found it Kagome" Ayame complimented Kagomes' discovery from her earlier walk in the woods.

The hot spring was positioned at the most alluring place imaginable. The clearing where it was, was surrounded by high trees, which where probably older then all the members of her group together. They had a thick layer of leaves in the crowns and the full moon made them look like they were covered in silver. In the thick grass under them grew many flowers of different colours and shapes. But the most breathtaking of them was dark blue, like Kagomes eyes. It was a small one, so vulnerable in the cold world, writhed by the blowing winds, yet living and refusing to give up the fight and simply die. It mirrored Kagome perfectly, even as she did not know anything about that. Moss covered stones surrounded the hot spring, some were huge, the other small, but every one looked so iviting. The girls couldn't resist any longer and took the opportunity to jump in the hot water. In one second, all the little aches they had gathered during the journey were washed away. The relaxing sound of the bubbling water made them fuzzy and sleepy.

Sango broke the silence first. "Kagome, why have you asked Inuyasha to approach Kikyou? I know how much you hurt by seeing them together, yet ask for her to come. By doing so you opened her the door to his heart. Tell me, why are you so ready to suffer this much without any hesitation." Her voice held a hint of worry and ave for Kagomes' demeanour.

"I don't know much about the relationship between you and the hanyou Kagome, but I see that you really care for him and from what Kouga told me, he thinks you are in love with Inuyasha. So it would be natural if you would try to hold him far away from the other woman." Ayame joined the conversation. She knew Kagome only briefly, but obtained deep feelings for her. She didn't want to see her hurt by the half demon.

"You are right, but it is something else what made me come to my decision. Just let me explain please." Both her friend nodded and so she continued. "Yes I love him and there is nothing I can do about it. But my feelings changed in the last time. I do not see him in the romantic way anymore. I know he will never feel the same for me and so it is not good to feed these feelings and let it go any further. I decided to let them have a second chance, even if that means that my heart will be broken. I can't do it anymore. When he looks at me with his molten-gold eyes, I know he thinks about her. He is still in love with her and there will never be a place for me. I decided long ago to find a way out of this mess and the one thing I can do is to confront Inuyasha with Kikyou. Don't try to change my mind. There is nothing you can do to alter my resolution. You can support me and bring me some comfort." Kagome barely whispered in the end of her speech.

Her friends listened silently until she was done wit her explanation. Sangos eyes were filled with sorrow for her little sister. She understood her pain and confusion. In the last three years they travelled together the two girls became very closely and the understanding between them was strong. Either of them could feel the emotions of the other one. This was why Sango called Kagome her little sister.

"You have my understanding and my support, I never saw the matter from this point of view and because of that I was surprised by your offer to Inuyasha. Now I know how much misery the last years brought to you and therefore I'm fully aware of the legitimacy of your decision." Sango said with a firm voice.

"And me to," Ayame participated in their conversation, "I don't know you so good like Sango does," she continued, „but I hope I can have a chance to come to know you better. I won't be only an ally and would be happy to be your friend. I am aware that it will take some time to become adjusted to each other and hope you will take some sort of comfort in me as well."

Kagome was so touched by their words. She was sure she wouldn't be alone anymore. She had friends who would stand to her and support her and so the empty place in her heart would not be as big as she had feared. Maybe one day she would be able to get over the love she had felt towards the hanyou and could find a place, where happiness would cross her path. Until this time should come, she would take all her courage and walk with a raised head. She would not show her sorrow to the world and let the people look at her as a weak human female, who is fretting about matters, which cannot be changed.

No, she would fight the terrifying feelings and never let them surface. Only Sango and Ayame were to witness her true sorrow, but she knew, they would never tell anybody. Ah, she should let them swear by their honour.

"Girls," Kagome begun little bit unsure. "I must ask you to promise you won't tell anybody what we discussed here. Pormise that you won't let anybody know." She finished, her eyes pleading.

The girls were startled by her sudden request, but nodded in agreement.

With this said, the trio relaxed in the hot water and no more words were spoken. They spent the rest of the time in silence, buried in their own thoughts, enjoying the silent company and the beautiful scenery surrounding them.

After they were done they walked together to the camp and prepared dinner for the group. The meal was eaten in complete silence and after it everyone made his way to take the well-needed rest. Kagome shared her warm, soft sleeping bag with the little kitsune, Shippou. He was an orphan since the thunder-brothers killed his father almost three years ago. Kagome managed to persuade the irate Inuyasha to let him stay with the group. It took her some time to reassure him that she could indeed take care of the cub.

Shippou became attached rather quickly to his surrogate mother and never left her side afraid she would leave him alone as his parents did. It was hard for him to accept her journeys to her own time and he always troubled Inuyasha with plenty of questions and made him insane by pacing the rim of the old well. After her announcement that this would be the last time she had returned home, Shippou was extraordinary pleased with the idea that she would never abandon him, innocent to the loss and pain she felt at the moment. Now he lied there, in her sleeping bag, protected from the chill temperatures outside and with the comforting feeling of a warm body behind him, he drifted slowly to the world of dreams, to never experience loneliness again.

Kagome watched his relaxed features from the corner of her eye. She thought of him as of her own child and was happy to see he felt protected by her proximity. She was a miko, he was a demon child but he never feared her and that made her delighted.

She looked around and saw Sango lying on the opposite side of the campfire with Kirara curled at the side of her mistress, keeping Sango warm during the night.

Miroku was not at her side this night. As they arrived from the hot spring, he couldn't keep his hands from Sango's butt which got him a red handprint on his handsome face. Sango told him to stand away from her if he doesn't wish for death. Sango was beyond pissed at his behaviour. She hoped he would stop this stupid habit grabbing women's bottoms, but he didn't and she was not interested to have another night interrupted by his wandering hands. Sango was tired and wanted nothing more then to sleep in peace this night.

Kagome swung her eyes to the rest of her group. Ayame sat in Kouga's lap and they talked together and looked really sweet at the moment. Kagome thought how well they fit together. She dreamed to be held by Inuyasha in the same way so many times but the dream would never come true.

She sighed and looked for the silver-haired hanyou as well. She could not see him, but she assumed him to sit somewhere on a tree branch above them. Another sad sigh left her lungs and with that she closed her fire-illuminated eyes to let the sleep claim her exhausted mind.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In another part of the same forest, Sesshoumaru and his companions took a brake as well. Rin was asleep, curled up at the side of AhUn. It was amazing how the dragon-mononoke looked after the little ningen girl. He protected her from the cold nights in the woods and any danger that could lurk for her. Lord Sesshoumaru was seated by the base of an old tree and watched his ward intently. He remembered the day when she first stumbled upon him and pondered over the reason why he had allowed her to follow him the day he revived her.

She didn't fear him, saw him with eyes than no other human did. He could not understand what drew her to him but in time he learned that her greatest fear, beside wolfs, was the loneliness that he now held at bay. He had to admit that he was surprised by her open way of handling things that came her way.

He would never confess it to the world that he liked the little one and was afraid harm could come to her. It was somewhat strange for the cold and normally stoic demon lord to feel this way. The child had found a way to his frozen heart and he had to wonder when and how it happened. She never asked him for anything and he never showed his emotions towards her. There were some occasions, when she needed to be comforted, but he had never done it. He only told her to be silent or not to cry, not asking for the reason or showing any semblance of compassion by taking her into a warm embrace.

There had been a day, when the taiyoukai had been frightened. Though he cursed himself for the emotion, he had felt an all-consuming fear mixed with a great amount of worry. It hadcost him all of his self-control to remain as his stoic self and not to show the true turmoil storming inside.

It had been the day as Rin had become ill and her little body had been wracked with a high fever when he had nearly lost his composure. They had been on their quest, when a sudden downpour had caught them, of course unprepared. Unfortunately, until they had found a shelter, they had been soaked to the bone. Sesshoumaru hadn't paid any attention to Rin and had left her to her own device. It had been a horrible mistake, as he had discovered the next morning.

**Flashback**

Jaken was about to wake Rin, when the mighty lord noticed there was something wrong with his charge. She was always cheerful and talk-active, but this morning however, she seemed to be tired and her eyes were glazed, not the sparkling dark-brown as usual. It was then when he became aware of her unhealthy appearance. He touched her for the first time and immediately felt the heat radiating from her small body. She was hot, too hot for his liking and very pale.

"Is something wrong, Rin?" He asked her in his smooth tone, but gentler than before.

The girl only shook her head no. She didn't want to bother her Seeshoumaru-sama with such unimportant matters.

"Don't lie to me Rin! What is wrong with you?" He demanded the truth and would not let the matter drop.

"Rins throat hurts, Seeshoumaru-sama." Rin answered, her gaze averted to the ground. She felt ashamed and feared to be scolded for her sickness but the reprove never came.

"I see." Was his only response.

They travelled the whole day. As the day progressed, Rin became weaker and her breathing came in laboured pants. Sesshoumaru could clearly hear the unhealthy wheezing sound wiht every inhale. He traveled on until she lost consciousness and fell from the dragon. Jaken couldn't get her to open her eyes again. Even Sesshoumaru's calls were met with silence. He shook her violently but she didn't even flinch by his harsh treatment. They then travelled quickly back to his palace to ask a healer for help.

As the healer told him that Rin was suffering from a lung inflammation and that there was no medicine for her ailment they would know of, he nearly panicked. He, the great lord and her protector, had failed her. Would he had only taken more than the most necessary care of her. But now was not the right time for trepidations, he would not let her die this easily. He remembered the strange miko who travelled with his baka half-brother. Maybe she would have a medicine that could help his ward. He decided to take the girl to the wench and hope for the best. He could still use Tenseiga would all his attempts fail, but he didn't want to see her dead again in the first place.

**End of flashback**

Suddenly Rin stirred in her sleep and he looked at her, immersing in his memory anew. He had felt relief as the girl had given him some strange medication and it had finally helped. As Rin had been recovering he had often held her in his arm, using his tail as well to keep her warm. The strange girl had told him to do so and he had followed her instructions. If he hadn't done as he had been told, Rin's death would weight on his shoulders.

**Flashback**

"This concoction's disgusting stench causes this Sesshoumaru not to trust that it won't poison Rin." He got into a fight with the strange onna.

At that very moment Kagome saw red. "Do you really think I would harm her? Why would I do that? Besides you came to me for help and I offered it to you!" She nearly screamed in frustration. 'How dare he say such a thing about me, like I am a heartless monster.' Kagome thought as she watched him closely.

"I tried to kill you on more then one occasion and this could be a good opportunity for you to repay my attempts upon your live." The stoic lord replied in his usual icy tones. His face, emotionless as ever, betrayed nothing of the true feelings deep inside.

"Look, you don't have to trust me, but then there will be no help for Rin. The medicine I gave you is called antibiotics and even if it does not smell nice, it really helps. You should make sure that she takes it regularly or it won't work." Kagome tried to remain calm under his piercing stare. Kagome was always nervous when she was around him and the reason for her uneasness was his ever present scrutiny.

"Don't you dare to command this Sesshoumaru around human, or I will make you pay for your insolence." Sesshoumaru said in a deadpan drawl, causing Kagome to shiver as a chill run up her spine.

She gathered all her courage and replied in a soft tone, trying to calm him down so he wouldn't kill her then and there. "I didn't mean to offend you, Lord Sesshoumaru. I just try to make sure the little girl will be all right. This should occur in few days and besides even though you tried to murder me more then once, I would never take my revenge on a helpless girl," she added barely whispering more to herself than to her companion, "I am no monster."

His superior youkai hearing picked up the words without any problems, his eyes widening slightly at her words. She had never noticed the mildly surprised look in his orbs, because she had held her head down, masking the hurt in her own.

**End flashback **

'I know, I had acted out of character, but I was forced to do so. Rin is my ward and my responsibility. If I would be unable to take care of a little child, how could I be considered capable of ruling my lands. My enemies would try to win the Western territories, what would end in a fierce battle.' Sesshoumaru was scowling in the darkness of the night, his lips tightened to a thin line, his eyebrows narrowed at his thoughts.

Many of the youkai lords looked at Rin as his weakness but if he failed her as her guardian he would be considered incompetent to be the leader of the precious territory.

'I am only glad that nobody witnessed the humiliating situation, no one knows I was warming a human child during the night. That would be the last I would wish for. Not that anybody would dare to mention it in an attempt to humiliate me. But still, it was only my responsibility and I didn't enjoy it. This Sesshoumaru will not follow in his fathers' weaknesses to like humans; I'm doing only my duty and nothing more.' He was completely resolute in his confused mind.

His sub-consciousness told him different, however, he would not listen to his inner voice, which said him he could not let her die because he liked the fragile little girl who followed him since the day he revived her with his healing sword. He didn't want to admit his feelings, afraid of the harm that could lie behind it.

Sesshoumaru closed his emotionless golden eyes and drifted of to sleep.

AN: chapter two in revision


	2. Meetings part two

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters; I'm simply borrowing them for my own wicked entertainment.

AN: This is the revised first chapter. I decided to take it down and correct the mistakes and divide the chapter into three separate ones. The chapter that should be posted as the second will be posted as the fourth later. Thanks for visiting and pleasant reading.

AN 2: I am sure you have noticed that I am not a native speaker, so give me time to develop my skills as writer.

AN 3: TO ALL! SORRY FOR THE GRAMMAR ERRORS. I know about them, or better to say that there are some I am sure I made, but I am not able to correct them. I have done what I could. Should one of you be interested in BETA READING I would more than gladly accept any help. The problem is I need somebody who has time, so she (or he) would be able correct 10-20 sites in a week or so.

Thanks for the understanding and enjoy the story below. AND THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS.

Angelfighter

**Meetings part two.**

Dawn came earlier then everybody wished and the occupants of the little camp were still a bit tired from the previous day. All were wakened by Inuyashas unpleasant outburst of temper as he yelled in his hurry at the others.

"Time to get up you lazybones!" He shouted out, never be the one for polite conversation and patience.

Kagome sat up, rubbing her eyes as she looked around in confusion if they had been attacked in their sleep and were now in danger. As she saw nothing she blinked a few times before realizing that, there was nothing and then Inuyashas words fall on her suddenly.

"Inuyasha," she screeched right into his ear, which was the nearest thing she could grab, "you scared me nearly to death, you insensible baka, can you be once normal and not yell in the morning like there is a regiment of youkai trying to attack us. I told you to be more considerate in the morning." Kagome fumed like a tee pot, she was so furious. He just made a terrible mistake knowing that Kagome was not a morning person.

"Ah, wench, that hurt, you know," he rubbed his ear with his hands. Damn it, he made a good job in angering her. However, he was such a harsh person, talking before thinking, what brought him in trouble so often. Being stubborn as he was, he never learned his lessons.

"I don't like to cause you pain, you know, but to be yanked out of sleep like this is unbearable." 'I had such a nice dream and will not know the end of it because this baka had to put me out of it. And now I can't remember what the dream was about.' Kagome was pouting like a little child at her thoughts.

"Are you all right?" Sangos gentle spoken question came.

"Yes, it's nothing important, only a dream that I know was nice but I can't recall it. It's always the same. I never keep in mind what my dreams were about." Kagome gave her sister a huge smile that reached her eyes and turned around to look in her bag for fresh clothes.

The group prepared for the decampment and so everybody was busy with something.

It was amazing how the members' feelings grew stronger with each day they spent together. Kagome, Sango and Ayame could be seen talking often during the day when they travelled and were not in hurry so they would be separated. Sango was glad to have the girls at her side and not Miroku. Not that she minded his presence, but his wandering hands made her crazy and she was weary of slapping him. The stinging in his cheek didn't teach him to keep his hands at bay and let her derrière in peace. The most time, he was walking beside Kouga and they were talking to each other.

Inuyasha was the most time in the front of the group, leading them and buried in his own thoughts.

This day was not other then the previous. They had a quickly breakfast, eaten in silence and then prepared for the heading out, packing the camp. Suddenly, Inuyasha, Kouga, Miroku and Kagome stiffened, straightening there backs.

"Is there something wrong?" Sango asked with anticipation in her trembling voice.

"A youkai is coming. Prepare your weapons!" Inuyasha stated, Tesseiga already in his arms, waiting for the demon to show up.

The friends didn't have to wait for long until the spider demon came to view, emerging from the line of trees. He turned his head to scan the area and then hissed, his eyes set on Kagome, "Give me the shards or I will kill you all. You don't have a chance against me."

"Keh, only you think. Hey I am here you bastard and the shards will stay where they are. If you want them you have to pass through me." Inuyasha snorted.

Without a second thought the spider demon attacked the group. Now body of them was prepared for what came as next. They had seen only one spider, but it was not alone. The companions of the one were hiding behind the bushes and waited for the fight. As it started the others emerged from the forest and encircled the group.

Kagome knew that they were in deep shit. They were helplessly outnumbered by the spider youkais and it didn't look well. The fight was ferocious. Every single one of them had all hands full with the enemy.

Sango was fighting side by side with Miroku and Kirara. The cute little fire cat had transformed at the time Inuyasha stiffened, letting everybody know something was coming in their direction. She and Sango were a good team, working together for years. Kirara was a great help to them.

Kouga fought in front of Ayame and Kagome, trying to protect the girls but also standing in way, so Kagome couldn't use her sacred arrows. Shippou shivered in fear while he was crouched at her feet. He was still a little child, yet he was sometimes so brave. When Kagome was poisoned by the Men of Seven and was in the shrine, where the fire started, he protected her and the others as best as he could, but was still not ready for such battles.

"Kagome, I am scared", he screeched, curling up to a ball at her feet.

"Don't be afraid, Shippou! I am here and I will protect you. Just stay with me and don't let us be separated by anything." She tried to reassure him, but was not at ease with the whole situation by herself. 'Maybe we are fighting a lost battle,' she thought, 'we are in of need help, not only now, but also to defeat Naraku. The help Kouga and his pack offered, may not be enough to destroy him. But who else could I ask for assistance? Who is that powerful to be of any help?'

The image of Inuyashas brother hit her suddenly. The regal lord seemed to creep in her mind like a serpent and it wouldn't go away. 'This is not the right time nor the place.' She said firmly to herself, but in the same time was brought back to the reality by a scream of pure agony.

Looking around she saw Inuyasha. Bitten by the poisonous fang in his shoulder he couldn't hold back the pained scream. The spider tossed him to a tree trunk, which he hit hard wit his back and felt unconscious to the earth.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled in panic. She saw him fly through the air and hit the trunk. He was so pale and she knew the poison was dangerous. It was supposed to stop his healing abilities, letting him bleed out if she would not help him soon.

She begun to run towards him with a start, but was abruptly brought to a stop by a second spider youkai, smaller that the one which challenged Inuyasha. She aimed her holly arrow at the offending animal and shot it with all her might. The power surrounding the secret arrow was immense. Only few times before had she shot with such force of energy. The youkai vanished into dust of ashes in front of her eyes and some of the others, which were near him, followed. As she notched a second arrow in her bow and it begun to radiate with the pink energy, the youkais run for they lives, evaporating in the dark forest.

After they were left alone, Kagome run to her injured friend. Inuyasha lied perfectly still by the tree he had hit only minutes before. He didn't gain back his consciousness. His bleeding didn't slow down and the wounds were not closing like they usually did. She was so worried about him. What if she could not help him? What if he died? This questions run in her head as she begun to peal the haori out of the way. He was in need of medical treatment and she had to clean the lacerations on his shoulder. He didn't seem to be in pain and that made her a little at ease with her task. She took some water and rinsed the injury to wash the remaining poison out. After a while, Inuyasha opened his eyes and hissed a little.

"What do you think you are doing wench?" He never liked it when she tended his wounds. He had always to complain about it.

"Your wounds were injected with some sort of poison and are not healing like they should. I have to clean them and use some of the herbs from Jinenji. Maybe they can help to drain the venom out of the gashes and help you to recover." She replayed patiently towards the irritated hanyou as he started to move forward to regain a sitting position.

"And what do you think you are doing?" Kagome asked, while trying to push Inuyasha back to the ground, her small hands placed on his shoulders. She didn't notice her hands were placed directly over his injuries, giving them some pressure with the weight she just used to push him back.

"Careful girl." Inuyasha grunted under his breath as he took place back at the earth. "I am fine, let me alone! I don't need anything. Do you listen to me?" He continued his tirade of complaints.

"Inuyasha stop behaving like a little child! Your wounds are in need of treatment right now and I won't let it be. If you lay still, I'll be done in a minute and the pain should subside in a short time as well." Kagome looked at him with resolution shining in he eyes and Inuyasha stopped the struggle since he knew she would not give up until she was satisfied with her work. So he lied back and let her do whatever she thought as necessary.

"We should make campsite here. We all need rest and some time to recover from the injuries." Miroku stated and walked towards Kagome with her pack placed over his arms. He too had received some slashes, but looked fine.

Sango, Kouga and Ayame stayed uninjured during the battle.

"That is a good idea Miroku. Besides, how are you?" Kagome scolded herself for not checking on the others as she ever did after fights like this one was.

"Don't worry about me Kagome-sama, I'll be fine. Just few scratches, nothing to be concerned about." Miroku said with a slight smile upon his lips.

Kagome only nodded in replay.

"Let me see your injuries, Houshi-sama." Came Sangos gentle request.

Miroku made his way to Sango and took place in the spot she had pointed at. Miroku had said the truth, his wounds were shallow and needed only to be cleaned and bandaged. Sango was done in no time. Inuyasha was injured much worse then Miroku and it took longer then expected to take care for his gashes. Shippou was a great help to Kagome, he handed her everything she needed as she told him. Inuyasha ceased his movements letting her help him by holding perfectly still. He had to admit that he felt week and drown out.

'Damn it, the bastard got me good,' he thought, as he lied there, resting. 'It actually hurt and now I can wait the whole day before we can move to find Naraku. Grrr, that makes me insane.' He was so infuriated with the situation.

Kagome was in thoughts as well. Her mind wandered to Sesshoumaru, the powerful inu youkai, known as the royal assassin. She was convinced, that they would need his help in the task of destroying Naraku. But how to get trough Inuyashas stubbornness and bring him to agree with his half-brother joining the group as well. It was difficult enough to bring him over Kikyou becoming an associate of them.

It was not the right time whether the right place. The hanyou needed rest and it was obvious that he was hurt pretty badly. In the years they travelled together she became acquainted to him well enough to know he would never show his true suffering. The most time he told he was all right and didn't need any help, but once convinced, he gave in and let Kagome treat his injuries with some kind of contentment of the attention he received from the girl he became so accustomed to. Inuyasha was nearly asleep, his breathing evened out and got slow, his eyes like the sun were shut from the world by his lids. He looked so peaceful in his recovering slumber. His features gentled somehow, like he was completely relaxed.

Kagome never knew how her scent was calming the beast inside him. And not only him. The most youkai with a superior sense of scent had reacted similarly. Inuyasha, once in his weakened state of the night of the new moon and badly poisoned, said to her that her scent was pleasant to him. That was the last time he mentioned it. Kagome let him sleep in her lap. He never asked her to do him this favour, but every time she let him, he slept deeply and this was what he needed at that very moment. His blood could heel him quickly and it should not last for longer then until sunset.

Kagome once more circled the clearing with her huge ocean blue eyes. Miroku was resting with Sango and Kirara at an ancestral looking tree.

'If this will go good, I doubt it,' Kagome mused in her mind. 'I will bet it will not be for long until his hands loose their freedom and start to wander. I think he will take an unwanted sleep when Sango smacks him. I hope she won't use her giant boomerang. That could kill Miroku. Aah, why has he to be such a hentai?'

Her eyes shifted to Kouga and Ayame. The both of them were seated on the beautiful smelling fresh grass, near a stream and Kouga just looked at her. She gave him a weak smile, which reached her eyes. His were blue like the sky, but didn't seem to be cold. Kouga stood up and proceeded to her side.

"I and Ayame are going to take a walk and I will catch something for lunch." He said with a smile upon his soft lips.

"Thank you. You are a great help Kouga you know. I am so glad that you and Ayame united with us. It means so much to me. I know you will be always my friend as well as Ayame. Something that makes me more comfortable with the whole situation." The expression of her face was proof enough that she meant what she said. Kouga was really sweet. He let her feel important to him and never ceased to prove it in the past what brought much fighting between him and Inuyasha.

"Ah, that's nothing you know. You're embarrassing me." Kougas face turned several shades of red. He turned his head slightly to hide this sign of his uneasiness, but was too late. Kagome saw it and it was cute. The grin on her face told him she was aware of his shamefacedness. "I have to go, Ayame is waiting for me, so until later."

Kagome nodded and let him go. Then she looked for Shippou. She didn't see him since the battle and was now worried. How could she have forgotten about him? It happened so much. At the first look she had done looking for her friends she didn't see him. She hoped he was ok. It was then when she noticed him. He was curled to a ball at Kiraras side, but seemed to be uninjured, just asleep. He was so cute, and she was aware of his love to her. She was something like a mother to him. He was all the time at her side and never left her, only exception was they were in battle. He crouched the most time behind a tree like she thought him. It was the safest he could do. Shippou was too small to fight and she didn't want to have him in harms way.

Sango was still sitting beside the monk, who had protected her fiercely during the battle. The injuries didn't look very bad. The bleeding had stopped long ago and Sango was now waiting for Kagome and her first aid kit to bandage the cuts Miroku had received from the monster. Kagome headed to them, a smile plastered on her sensuous lips. It was one of her sheepish ones.

"Gomen. I was pretty scared this time. The demon was a tough enemy." A submissive whisper escaped her mouth. She felt guilty for not checking on the others.

"Don't worry about us, nothing I couldn't fix, right Miroku?" Sango stated with a pad on Mirokus wounded leg, where she one minute before applied the bandages. A slight yelp of pain escaped the lips of the man lying at her feet.

Miroku rose his head from the ground with a mischievous expression on his features, having the usual glint in his eyes as he shot a hot glance towards Sango. "For that you will have to indemnify me, dear Sango." His smile upon his lips spread to a grin at the thought of the repayment. Sango was ready to smack him across his temple, when his face became serious once more. He looked at Kagome, worry laced in his so deep orbs, his features going motionless as he looked to the deep oceans of Kagome. His arms were put in front of him in a calming gesture, trying to avoid the punishment for his previous words. "How is Inuyasha?" He asked, visible concerned for their friend.

"He tells he is fine, but I know he is in tremendous pain. His wounds are pretty serious, not to mention the torrent of blood he lost before they stopped bleeding. I was forced to put some herbs to his gashes and you can guess how he had taken it." It was more a statement then a question from the miko.

Both her friends nodded in understanding. Inuyasha was never one of them who took help of others easy, though he was accustomed to the antics of the girl in front of them. She was the only one he would let tend his wounds. It was due to the act she would not back down and would take care of him, whether he liked it or not. As they were just sitting there, Inuyasha was waking slowly, regaining consciousness. With this the pain returned and he moaned softly.

'Damn, my gut hurts like hell and my head feels as a ton of bricks had hit it.' Inuyasha growled in frustration, unable to move his upper body to a sitting position. Every breath he took caused fire searing through his chest and guts. He stopped his attempts immediately. This didn't go unnoticed by Kagome. She was on her way to him.

"Inuyasha, you can't move now. You need to rest." Kagome spoke softly to him, trying to calm him down.

"I am fine wench, let me be in peace." He growled back.

"Oh, cease that or I will go and take some rolled up papers to hit you like a disobedient dog." She mocked him in her best teasing voice.

"I am not a dog you now." He spat back at her, defamation clearly written in his smooth face, his white tresses spilled on the grassy ground as he lied there, motionless as a stone figure.

"Want you to put your head in my lap to be more comfortable?" The young miko asked the hanyou, trying to lighten his mood. He didn't answer her. She seated herself behind him and forced her bent up legs under his head to let him use them as a cushion. Inuyasha took a deep breath and relaxed immediately. His lids became heavier and covered his beautiful golden orbs, sometimes as bright as the midday sun. Now they seemed to be darkened by the pain he had to endure.

As he drifted back to sleep it was a welcomed numbness that surrounded him, his nose filled with the smell of an early spring when the first beams of sun touch the damp grounds, filling the air with the smell of cleanness and freshness. He felt so peaceful at that moment, knowing he was not alone, not anymore.

Even if not sure about his feelings to the tiny woman placed behind him, he was sure about one thing. She was his first friend he learned to trust and his best one. He would not lose her at any price. She was his most precious treasure, his eternal adoration, and the purest heart he met in his long life. Her aura was as white and warm as the brightest summer days, providing comfort and love at every single stance.

Kagome leaned her head back and savoured the feel of the sun on her alabaster cheeks, the long black tresses swaying around her face in the faint breeze that flew through the clearing, carrying some sakura blossoms within it. It felt like the whisper of a soul calling to her very essence, giving her strength after this nerve-frying day. Suddenly a person, no, a soul emerged in front of her, looking down to her stunned features. It was no one else then Kagura. Before she realized what it was, it was gone.

'Was I dreaming or am I going insane?' Kagome asked herself. Then her eyes went to the earth and she saw a little white feather where the ghost stood.

'This is Kaguras feather when I remember correctly. But what has this to mean? Kagura used to be our enemy, yet didn't told Naraku Inuyashas secret. Who knows what this signifies.' She was unaware of the wind witch's death. She didn't witness her last breathes as her eternal body faded and the useless effort of the mighty demon lord of the West to resurrect her with his sword of life, an inheritance from his father. Tenseiga didn't answer his call and let Kagura pass over with the words: "I am the wind, the free wind." And then, her body was gone, sending free the captured soul, flying away on the wings of the zephyr, surrounded with the blossoms of the cherry tree.

Her demise was observed only by a regal figure clothed in white silken robes with sakura blossoms embroidered on the hem of his sleeves and shoulder part of his haori. Cold golden orbs focused on her diminishing body immediately softening with the picture revealed to his sight. He never admitted how much her death bothered and saddened him. He, the most powerful youkai in Japan had failed her plea of help to destroy that evil hanyou Naraku and at this time the future of all of them was as uncertain as a walk on a realm of a high building. Would it be won or would all of them fall in a fierce battle? Nobody knew the answer, not even he.

The young miko closed her sapphire orbs and rested her head on the rough bark of the great oak tree standing as a silent protector behind her slender form. She resembled an angel fallen from heaven, her raven black hair cascading down her tiny back like a waterfall dancing on the rocks, contrasting to her alabaster skin as smooth as the finest silk. She was a beautiful creature indeed.

At that very moment Sesshoumaru walked by their camp hiding his presence. He was in no mood to put up with the irritating half-breed right now. He slowed his pace and locked his eyes at the scene in front of him. His golden, cold and emotionless orbs widened in shock and awe as he saw the miko and the worthless hanyou in such a close pose, but remaining as innocent and pure as the fallen snow. She was obviously offering comfort to his injured half-brother. He could smell the hanyous blood. It was hard for him to force his sight away from the girl; angered at himself he had to bite back the growl, which formed in his throat.

'She is a nuisance to me, I have to expel her completely from my mind. She is just a lowly ningen after all.' Were his inner thoughts as he fought with him self to go away. He could not explain why, but was not able to do so at that moment, the serene look on her face causing him to stop his intended actions. With a sharp turn on his heel he proceeded away from the group settled at that beautiful dell.

The gathering was unaware of their secret visitor. The sky started to darken, proclaiming the approach of the night.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The stars were already in the sky, shining brightly on the inky blanket, when dinner was served in the little group.

Inuyasha slowly awoke from his healing sleep and smelled the pleasant odour of the roasting meet. His eyes were opened by his hunger and he immediately asked for a helping of the tasty meal. Everyone knew he was better now as his appetite came back full force followed by his rude request for his share. Kagome ignored his grumpy behaviour, happy that he recovered sooner than expected. The most part of the dinner they ate in silence broken only by Inuyashas loudly chewing.

"My, Inuyasha, we thank you that you share your enjoyment with us. We are all aware it is delicious." Miroku teased.

The only response he got was Inuyashas typical "keh" after he had dug in again.

After the gruelling day, all of them got early to sleep, resting they exhausted bones on the not all too comfortable ground, the most of them trying to make it as restful as possible. Kouga took his beloved into his strong embrace, keeping to woman of his life warm during the chilling night.

They looked so content together as Sango looked at them. She stole a glance at Miroku, separated from her by the giant boomerang and Kiraras large warm body curled above their heads, providing them with a small shelter against the wind. How nice would it be to be held by a certain monk. Sadly, his wandering hands prevented such thinks to happen.

Inuyasha was perched on a branch high in a tree, his sword cradled in his arms as he watched over the camp, his ears twitching in an attempt to catch every noise coming from the surrounding forest. He looked over to Kagome cuddled with Shippou in her sleeping bag, providing her with his warmth and his childlike love. Kagome was about to fall asleep, her last thoughts were at the soft and cozy bed in her own time, while the stones were poking her into her rear.

Inuyasha watched Kagome and Shippou intently as he was sitting there and was remembering about his own childhood, as he had been this small and vulnerable; nobody protected him as his mother had left this realm. He wished he would have somebody like her to take care of a lonely hanyou child tossed away and shunned by all. How different his live would have become. He was on his own, to take care of himself in such a tender age, scared often to death by the sounds from the animals of night, no one to soothe his fried mind. He remembered the people shouting after him as he tried to approach a village in an attempt to gather some food or go near a fire, giving him some protection from the dangerous creatures out there in the woods. They always only yelled at him to go away and don't return, calling him all possible harassing names given to his kind. He was nothing, hated by humans, seen as not worthy of any attention by the demons. The first one who accepted him as he was was the girl lying not too far away only few feet under his chosen tree. She didn't want to change anything about him, yet he repelled her on several occasions, not able to take her unconditional love towards him. His feelings for her he considered as brotherly. Alone the though of her as his mate made his stomach turn. Don't get him wrong! He thought her to be pretty, beautiful to his eyes, but he loved her dearly in a sibling-like way. He looked to the all-knowing stars asking for instructions how to resolve this dilemma. He should love her with all his heart, because she was the only one who didn't want to change anything about him in the slightest way. She tried to teach him to accept himself as person even if he was only a hanyou seen by the rest of the world as paltry half-breed. Nothing more then a failure of two fully different worlds connected in one person.

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by a lonely soul stealer flying across the inky sky and towards an another clearing he had known from his previous travels across the country as young boy, looking for a shelter for his forlorn existence. Immediately he took to the tops of the trees and evaporated from the group, which held his only friends.

The soul stealer youkai meant Kikyou was somewhere near and he was about to find her and talk to her. After he thought through what Kagome had told him, he decided to let the other miko come to them and be their ally. Naraku was an insidious enemy, sneaky, unpredictable and tricky, doing his best to collect the shards and unite the jewel to his former shape. It was his duty to cross his plans and do his best to conceal Narakus task.

As he flew through the cool night air, it gave him the feeling of freedom, moving with incredulously high speed, every motion fluid and elegant, like dance of petals in the morning breeze. The fresh air washed his heated face as he leapt from tree to tree, jumping on brunches and taking to the ceiling of the earth, his white hair twirling behind him with every powerful jump he made. The place he was heading to come nearer and nearer every second of his frenzy run. As he passed the threshold of the glade, he saw her standing there surrounded by the light of the stolen souls. Her tresses loose, not bound as usually, giving her an ethereal countenance. Inuyasha decided to approach her slowly, anxious of her reaction and afraid she would feel disturbed, turning her back to him. Her empty brown eyes, earlier filled with love and warmth, connected with his golden ones. Under the scrutiny of her gaze he shivered somewhat, but didn't stop his advance to his first and only true love.

"Inuyasha, why did you seek me out?" Came Kikyous cold voice.

"I was looking for you, because I have a suggestion for you. Please hear me out and don't walk away until I am done." He added quickly to his plea.

"Then speak and don't waste my time." She was regarding him with coldness and calmness, trying to read him and his tangled mind.

"Listen Kikyou," he just managed to murmur," I think we should join our strength to defeat Naraku. It is time to bring this canning bastard down and let him rot in hell, where he belongs."

"It will be me, who takes him down and I don't need any help from you or the pathetic reincarnation of mine." She narrowed her brows in anger at his request.

"Don't be stupid Kikyou. Naraku killed you once and failed the second time thanks to Kagome. If you won't do this for me do it for her, you owe her this much. I love you and only you, I won't loose you this time." His voice increased in volume with every word he spat out, irritated with her stubbornness and misplaced pride.

Kikyou just looked at him, her expression blank as she uttered her parting words: "I will take my leave now, don't search for me again Inuyasha!" Her soul stealers encircled her and carried her over the treetops.

"Kikyou! Kikyou wait… don't do this alone." He shouted after the disappearing shadow. As he totally lost sight of her he hung his head in desperation. 'Shit, I fucked up again. Kagome will sit me for this for sure.' With this he took the slowly walk back to the camp, preparing himself for the onslaught of Kagomes wrath. The march took him so long that it was nearly dawn, when he finally arrived at the still sleeping camp. He silently jumped to his previous spot and pondered about the encounter with the undead miko. Remembering the morning before, he didn't dare to wake them. When she awakes, he'll have enough bad news for her and so he could use the remaining time to think about a way how to tell her. As he sat there the first rays of sun crept over the horizon and the first birds started their blessings to the new day with their happy chirping. Inuyasha sneezed as a butterfly tickled his nose.

"Achoo…, stupid animal, do I look like a flower or what?" He cursed under his breath, lowering his voice for the sake of his sleeping companions.

Only minutes later, a loud yawn could be heard in the dell the group of shard hunters occupied. It was Kagome who awoke and stretched her stiff bones from the night spend on the rocky ground.

"Damn after this is over I'll have calluses all over my body. This is just nothing for me to lie the whole night on the hard ground and be in the morning in good mood and polite." Kagome whispered to herself as she pried the slumber away from her eyes rubbing them with the back of her hand as she did every morning in the past.

Inuyasha with his superior hearing overheard every single word she uttered. 'That is not good for me. If she is in fool mood I am pretty sure I'll kiss the dirt after I tell her the news about Kikyou. She'll surely blame me for the stupid woman and her 'I am better then everyone from you'. Thank you I'm happy she's not with us. I could not stand her either. She smells awful, like death, dust and ashes she is made from. But on the contrary she is still Kikyou.' "Grrrrrr"... 'why can't I get her out of my head.'

The guttural growling from Inuyasha snapped Kagome from her dozed state of the early morning and made her uncomfortable in no time. "Is something wrong Inuyasha?" She asked keeping her gentle voice down as far as possible, not to disturb the others still sleeping and not aware of their already roused companions.

Inuyasha then first realized he was making sounds of displeasure and averted his gaze away from her, hiding his embarrassment of his lack of control over his own reactions. "Keh, everything's all right, mind your own business." He replied in his usual 'don't fret about me' tone.

"Then why for heaven sake are you growling mister 'I don't need your concern', huh?" Kagome refused to give up so lightly. She would not beck down and let him have the victory. It was time for him to learn to speak about his feelings though he was not used to trust the others, getting taught the lesson by the life personally as he paced the earth alone, left to his own advices.

"Why do you don't speak to me like to a friend you need? Why can't you trust me, in the time we spent together you should know I would never betray you, still, you refuse to listen to me and give me the chance to show you your trust is not wasted on me?" This was all she managed to say before her tears, which formed behind her black long eyelashes, begun to pool in the corners of her eyes and felt freely down her cheeks. It hurt so much to see the man she loved so dearly to be in this mental condition, caused by the years of soul torment placed upon his kind by her own race. She was well aware of the fact that it was not his fault that he became this reserved. It was enough to see him fight his elder brother and the hatred Sesshoumaru held for his younger sibling. She could only imagine how his childhood must had been, to take care of himself, be eventually hunted by the villagers or youkais. One tried to take him down because of dismay, the others only for diversion.

Inuyasha squatted in front of her, attempting to look into her pretty features and to show his sadness about upsetting her. He hated it when he did this to her and so was confused about how to soothe the pain he had obviously caused to subside and make her laugh for him once more. He was never the one to comfort another person when upset. He was a mongrel in this thinks, unskilled in this task. He never received such a treatment and so was unaware of how to proceed when gentleness instead of power was asked.

'What have I told to cause this reaction from her? Humans are so difficult to handle. I will never learn how their brains are working. Their minds are so fragile. Argh, stupid wench, to put up with her is rather difficult. She can be cheerful and happy in one minute and turn to a pile of sobbing flesh in the next.'

"What's wrong now wench? Have you to cry every time I say something or are you this useless, doing it just because you are this pathetic?" The words spoken in the harshest manner from the hanyou did what she was unable to do by herself, to stop her tears and replace them with anger gleaming in her normally calm blue eyes.

"Tell me Inuyasha, are you so cruel because you don't know what to say or because you are too dull-witted to say something what is well fitting with the situation? I had to put up with your idiotic behaviour for nearly for years and to be honest I am weary of trying to convince myself you will change one day and will left your grouchy behaviour behind to let the other approach you without hesitation. But nothing changed with the only exception I am not any longer interested in this stuff 'I don't need anybody I am fine alone' you try to show to everybody who tries to be polite and accept you like you are. When will you learn to live with that what was given to you and not to mourn about things you lost?"

"You know nothing about my loss!" the screech from Inuyasha woke every single being in the circle of thirty feet, "you can't even imagine what I was put through!

"Yes, probably not. You never told me anything from your past, but don't think I can't imagine. It hurts me to know how lonely you must had been in that time.

"Spare your pity for those who need it, I was fine and I am fine, I don't need this." With this said he pointed his clawed finger towards the group and leapt up to the trees, disappearing in the forest, letting behind a sorrowful miko, looking after him with apprehension filled eyes, dark as the deepest ocean, but still warm like the sun. Her tresses of raven black hair playing in the wind, letting her look like the ethereal beings from many tales written for the children ears. A goddess descended to earth to give the world a new gleam, as the old world lost the glint by the severe wars not that far ago. She was the hope of freedom, bringing unexpected wisdom within her unaging countenance.

The rest of the group was awoken by their little spat and everyone had one eye cracked open to peer at the young girl stomping her foot in frustration after the hanyous departure and sauntering into the forest by herself. They knew better as to disturb her in her thoughts. She needed time to calm down after the altercation she had with her miffy protector. Sango and Miroku shared an all-knowing glance, as they were accustomed to this ritual.

However, Ayame had another opinion, worried about Kagomes safety out in the forest, so she spoke out her mind: "Should we not follow her and make sure she'll be fine?" The anxiety clearly laced in her voice and demeanour.

"To follow her would be useless, until you wish to be purified. She'll be fine and just need some time for herself." Miroku stated as he approached Ayame to offer her some comfort and not wanting to miss the opportunity to give her butt a tender squeeze.

Ayame, unaware of his wandering hands was surprised by Sangos quick actions as the youkai exterminator hit the hentai monk on his head as his hands moved slowly down the ookamis back to the longed flesh. Immediately Sango saw it coming and took action before Miroku signed his death wish, she was sure would follow by the hands of Kouga, if he saw Miroku grab Ayames butt. Therefore, a medium sized boomerang-bump on his head was the less life-threatening alternative. In addition, it made her feel so much better. Miroku on the other hand, was sitting on the ground and rubbing his head while sporting his most innocent façade, as he sighed: "I'm sorely misunderstood."

"Yes of course you are." She said offhandedly and turned to Ayame, to reassure her that Kagome would be fine on her own.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The forest around her started to buzz with bugs making their way out of their sleepy state, coming out into the warming morning sun. Her frayed nerves were being soothed by this peaceful noise. She came to a secluded place, where many wildflowers grew, colouring the short grass. She dropped to her knees and begun picking them as she inhaled their fresh fragrance. Golden eyes watched her regarding her from the trees, white puppy ears quivered listening to her sighs, a lazy smile crept over his face as he was watching her from afar.

"Inuyasha no baka, will you ever understand and move on." Was the only whisper he caught, his features shrunk back to a scowl as he recalled that he actually had to be mad at her. With this he turned and run as fast as he could, by humans eyes seen only as a red blur.

Kagome sensed a familiar presence and heard the soft rustle of the leaves as his aura disappeared. She recognized him the moment he was gone.

The occupants of the camp made fire and breakfast as Kougas azure eyes surveyed the others eating in silence and couldn't refrain the urge to make a comment to the cause of the absence of the miko.

"Inucuro fucked up once again. I don't know what she sees in him, he is an unmatured pup in desperate need to be put in his place."

"To show your feelings is a difficult art." Miroku said matter of factly and stole a glance toward Sango. "Wouldn't you agree my dear Sango?" Sango blushed several shades of red in the end making an admirable impression of a tomato. At this sight Miroku snickered. Miroku loved to tease her only to see her in the not so usually collected demeanour. His beloved woman turned her back to him to hide her face from him and let him know the conversation was over now.

"Should you need any advice about satisfying your woman Kouga be sure to ask." Miroku grinned and winked at the wolf youkai.

Snorting the ookami puffed up his chest, "Ha! I don't need your poor tips. I have Ayame screaming my name all night."

Neither of them saw the two women scoot closer towards each other, watching them intently. But after Kougas loud remark, Ayame stood up in a huff, adorning Kougas cheek with a bright red handprint, with a death and celibate promising glare she stomped into the forest. Sango followed her example and smacked Miroku as hard as she could, giving him a matching handprint. Turning swiftly she took after Ayame, into the woods.

"Was it something I said?" He asked Kouga totally befuddled.

In that very moment a red clad figure jumped into the dell. Inuyasha just stared at the two forlorn looking males with bright red cheeks.

"And what the fuck did the both of you do?"

"We just made little small-talk between males and the girls miraculously got mad." Was Mirokus innocent reply but a nice hand-shaped bruise nullified his act.

"Grrrrrrrrr… shut up monk!" A deep malcontented growl escaped Kougas chest. "You just got me a mate free week."

Inuyasha burst into peals of laughter, blithesome about his hard predicament.

"It's not like you get any, mutt-face." He spat, effectively silencing him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The demon slayer and the red haired female reached a nearby stream and discovered their friend sitting there in deep thought. The decision the two women made was to approach her and enjoy the surroundings, giving her the taste of what happened at the camp.

"No, he really told that to Kouga?" Disbelief clearly written all ever her delicate features as she was told what happened between the wolf and the lecherous monk.

"And that was not all. As if it was not enough, Kouga made his proclamation he needed no advices in pleasure his mate, and that Ayame is screaming the whole night for him." Sango added, face red with embarrassment as she explained what made them leave the camp and take a walk, ok, rather run in the woods.

"I never felt so ashamed as in the moment he spoke this stupid words. Unfortunately, his ego is from time to time too big to let work his brain first. Sometimes I have the feeling he'll never grow up to let such a stupid teasing go by without making a replay." Ayame was beyond pissed at the childish behaviour of her mate.

Looking at each other they burst into fits of uncontrollable laughter, tears streaming down their faces from the abuse of their lungs and muscles caused by the action. It took quite a time until they were able to speak once again.

Ayame was the first to break the silence. "I promise I won't let him have his fun for one week." Ayame stopped after receiving curious looks from her companions. "What? Do you think our walks are only for stretching our legs?"

The two inexperienced women couldn't keep their blushes hidden, Ayame just sniggered. It was cute to see the purity of their innocence.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was nearly noon, as the man left alone at the camp began to contemplate, where the women might have been gone. As they were getting ready to start searching for them, Inuyasha and Kouga caught their scents. Fortunately, the girls were in a good mood, as they came back and so more confrontations could be avoided. It was just the look Ayame was shooting at Kouga, which reminded him that it was not forgiven him yet.

After a hearty meal and a little playtime with Shippou the group packed their belongings and headed out again. After a while Inuyasha began whining about how long it was taking them and how the weak humans were slowing them down. And so, after a deserved 'sit', Kagome got onto Inuyashas back, the slayer and the monk mounted Kirara and the both wolfs broke into a sprint alongside Inuyasha.

As the sun settled beyond the horizon for the night, Kagome reminded Inuyasha that they all deserved a rest, especially Kirara, who carried two of them the whole day. Even a mononoke could get weary.

"Keh, with this speed we'll never track Naraku down." was his usual grumpy reply. Though he complied, the camp was set. The girls took the pots and went searching for a water source and for a hot spring as well, to take later advantage of it. They all looked forward to a nice relaxing bath, to wash away the grime, which had settled on them during the long half-day hike. Besides, the boys started to smell as well.

Ayames nose was a great help at this task and soon they heard the gurgling of a small stream. Alas, they had no luck with the onsen, but as they came back to the camp, the fire already lighten by the boys, they were told that a hot spring was not far away in the opposite side they had walked to. Kagome poked Ayame and Sango with her elbows in the ribs and whispered low enough just for them to understand. "They are trying to make it up to us." They giggled slightly and broke into full laughter, as they saw the males' perplexed expressions.

What the fuck is so funny hear?" Inuyasha snarled his displeasure with the reaction to the endeavour the males had.

The girls only shared an all knowing look, amusement clearly written in their eyes as chocolate brown met dark blue ones a silent eloquent massaged passed by. Neither did they notice the stare Kouga gave Ayame in hope he has been forgiven for his loud mouth, but his puppy cerulean orbs met by emerald green got a clearly 'no' as the ultimate answer. With a loud sigh the proud ookami slouched his shoulders in defeat and joined Miroku on the other side of the fire, undoubtedly dismissed by his mate. Miroku kept his mouth shut for once, not knowing what to say and not to be beheaded in the same second.

Kagome looked at Shippou, who felt a little bit left behind since he tried his best to avoid the spats the adults had and didn't want to go on his own to the forest and search for Kagome, his surrogate mother.

"Shippou I am sorry that I left you alone, but I was so angry at that moment I couldn't have thought straight. I only needed time to come to my senses." Feeling incredibly guilty Kagome took the little fox in her arms and hugged him firmly to her warm chest, showing him all the affection she has been holding towards him in one single squeeze. She was so tender with him and her body felt so good, warm and soft, providing him with comfort in all the times he yearned for. No words must have been spoken to let her understand. One look was enough for her to now he was upset, frightened or felt simply lonely. It was then she was there for him, distracting him from whatever plagued his tiny head. Shippou became quite attached in no time as they hiked together the country, guarded by Inuyasha and later by Sango and Miroku. The group found allies on their journeys, most for Kagomes open nature and kind heart, willing to help everybody in need. So it was her who convinced Inuyasha to let them all take a place upon the alliance the hanyou and the girl from the future had made and became a part of it. They were a pack now and he was the unelected leader, what caused many verbal rows between him and the wolf demon, due to the fact Kagome would not allow them to fight truly. When necessary she had to sat Inuyasha and then soothe Kouga wit her pleading eyes and sweet words to let him drop the banter.

For all this Shippou admired her. She was the only one who had the power to sit Inuyasha straight to hell, yet held the patience to put up with his foul mouth and coarse behaviour only reminding him of the rosary when pushed to hard. Her smiles always reaching her eyes made him feel loved, a familiar feeling spreading through his small body.

As the miko was playing with the cub, Ayame watched her intently. 'She'll make a good mother to her own pups one day.' She mused as she saw her run after the kit, play catch with him. This was a sight of peace, a rare one it the times of wars and battles, a mother playing with her youth oblivious to the danger, which could loom at her and that one she protected at every corner she passed. However, this was Kagome and acted like she felt, without thinking about her actions too much.

"Got you!" The loud happy scream could be heard through the clearing as she sweeped Shippou from the grass directly into her awaiting arms. At his disappointed expression she only giggled and punched him slightly in the nose before releasing the hold placed upon his form.

The little one was pouting at her as he whined softly. "This is not fair, how is it that you ever catch me?" His dismay was pouring in waves out of him.

"Hey, don't be so touchy. You made it just fine. Don't forget, I have had practise in this."

"When did you have to run after anybody?" Shippous curiosity was unbearable by the time he uttered his question.

Kagomes face blushed vaguely as she sunk in her memory of her early childhood. "Well, you know I used to be a child as you are now, so I played with the others and this was one of the favourite games we had. And besides my brother needed some lessons in not running away from his older sister as well, so I chased him down and held him in place until he stopped to wriggle and listened to me." The times when she trailed after boys who upset her with bad behaviour she held to herself. She could clearly remember as if it were yesterday. One of the boys from the neighbourhood made fun of her and her family, taking aim at the dismissal of her father who died several years ago under unknown circumstances, leaving her mother, her and the baby, her brother, to their own devices. After some cruel words, she took at them with vengeance unbeknownst to her until this day and never resurfacing again. A small smile crept on her fully rosy lips as she recalled their faces after she took care of them. Yep, the bruises she had managed to put on them were a painful reminder to not anger a girl by dishonouring her family.

Sango kept the gaze on her 'sister' as she observed the emotions flying through her face. The soft evil smile upon her sensual lips was something she never saw there before. "What were you thinking about, Kagome-chan?"

"Ah, nothing important, Sango-chan." The younger girl replied, her blush darkening what made her explanation unfaithful to everyone who had eyes and had not forget how to use them properly.

"This I will not believe you. Comm on, spit it out, your secrets are good hidden by me." Said the demon-exterminator, curiosity was giving the best of her. Her firm body relaxed not betraying the foreboding she held by the wish to hear what made Kagome blush and grin like that.

So Kagome told Sango to let it slip for the moment and that she would tell her later what was crossing her mind during the time she spoke to Shippou. This was a part nobody knew about her and they really don't have to. She was a child and not in control over her emotions, well, not that she were now. The difference was that she would be able to handle such harassment with her tongue and not her fists today. 'For sure, Sango will be cheered up by this story. Ok, if I can make her laugh, then it will be worth it.'

With a reassuring smile upon her velvety lips, Kagome made her way to her bag and begun rummaging about it, looking for ramen she had packed for situations like this were, when the men were to distraught to hunt and they would have nothing to eat. A warm tee would make a good addition to their meal, letting her submerged in its taste, forgetting her problems for a moment and relaxing with the warm cup in her hands. Her eyes were trained on the fire, thoughts far away, beyond the reach of the others. The only place that would remain forever hers.

The water was boiling and Sango asked her for the ramen she had brought with in her large yellow bag back, interrupting her musings. She swiftly stood up and reached her the food from the moderns times. As was everybody provided with his portion and neatly settled around the fire, she took her place as well and lifted Shippou to her lap to prevent a fight with Inuyasha by trying to steel food from Shippou or the other way around. The young miko first fed the little cub before turning to her own bowl and finishing her meal, what caused her adoring glances from Kouga, Miroku and even Inuyasha, how beautiful she looked by taking care of a young.

'She will be a perfect mother to her pups. What a pity that it won't be me to impregnate her. Inuyasha no baka for choosing the undead woman instead of her.' Kougas eyes glazed over with a faraway look as he watched Kagomes display with the small fox demon and hold a glint of longing for what nobody knew or understood.

Inuyasha on the other side averted his gaze quickly, not wanting to be discovered by the way he was staring at her, let the other know what he desired and never showed it.

It was bedtime as the sun had settled behind the horizon for the night, the crescent moon taking its precious place over the group.

"Are we going to take the announced bath, girls? I'm sure we would need it after the whole day walking through the dusty roads. I feel like I'm covered with it and my sweat I sported earlier by the sun in zenith." Kagome cheered up by the pleasant thought of bubbling water, mossy rocks and some privacy from the boys. For that, she was sure, they would not follow her or the other two girls. After what happened earlier this day, they have had enough trouble for the day she assumed.

"I'll accompany you. I too need some time for myself." Ayame gave in as she looked for something she could use as towel later, but was disappointed to find nothing suitable for it.

"Here you are." Kagome reached the read haired wolf one of her owns, giving it to her as a present.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Ayame chanted in a high-pitched voice as she jumped around like a little happy girl, which received a candy. Kagome shot the wolf a wide smile and nodded her acceptance.

"And what about you, Sango-chan?" Kagome turned her attention to the demon slayer who sat still at the spot she ate earlier.

"I'll stay and make sure the lecher is not peeking while you bath." The taijiya stated not taking her glare from the houshi who shrugged his shoulders and shot her an innocent look.

"I would never dare to look at you in an undressed state my dear Sango. That will be reserved for our private bedchambers when I'll have the honour to make sure you carry my child." Mirokus face turned to a mischievous smile, watching the nice rosy spots on the exterminators' cheekbones.

Sango was rendered silent. This was too much embarrassment for her to dare to let out one word and not to sound desperate as how to get out of this situation.

"I have to tell you about the thing you asked before." Kagome whispered in her ear and shot her a glance, which spoke volumes.

With last glare, promising death should she spot him somewhere near the hot spring, Sango decided to go with them. Kagome, in the meantime, was trying to convince Shippou to take a bath with them. He was not so fond of the idea to do so.

"I'm too big to take a bath with you, girls." He proclaimed, blushing furiously.

"Ok! Then you will take one when the men have they turn." His mother-to-be answered matter of factly.

"Oi! I won't take a bath I don't need it." Kouga, made up his mind.

"Well, but then you sleep away from me!" Ayame turned away, by what Kouga, with his tail between his legs, scurried after her, with an apology and a promise to bath on his lips.

"Keh, you're such a whipped bag of fleas!" Inuyasha laughed at the wolfs plight. "I will sit here, by the nice dry fire and wait for you till you return smelling like flowers." he taunted him further, but as he was to took a new breath for more insults, Kagome stepped in.

"Inuyasha! You are going too!" she said with a scary look on her face. He new this look just all to well and so, with dropped ears he muttered, "Keh, but I ain't taking the runt."

"Don't worry, Kagome-sama, I will be happy to take him." volunteered Miroku, a plan to approach the bathing beauties already forming in his corrupted mind and a lecherous smile instantly spreading on his mouth.

With this settled, the girls turned around and headed to their goal.

With the girls out of earshot, Kouga menacingly growled at the monk. "Don't dare to spy on my women."

'A traitor in my own rows.' thought Miroku sadly and sighed.

0000000000000000000000000000000

That's all for today. I've planned the update for the next week, but should I get too busy with the learning for my exams, please be patient. After the fifth may the chapter three and four should be out.


	3. Meetings part three

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters; I'm simply borrowing them for my own wicked entertainment.

AN: Finally!

**Meetings part three.**

"Will you spit out what was on your mind as you chased Shippou or will you let it drop?" Sango asked impatiently as ever. She was not the one known for forbearance like many others. She admired Kagome for her tenacity at dealing with never-ending irate tirades of the group.

„Well, this is a story I'll tell you if you promise not to say it to anybody, not Miroku, Kouga, Inuyasha or Shippou. You have to promise this to me or I will not explain a word to you." Both of Kagomes friends inclined their heads in a visible nod.

"Go ahead, I'm dying here!" It was Ayame this time, who whined to get over to the story they both were interested in since afternoon.

"It starts when I was a little child so about seven years old." Kagome began her tale as her memories had been brought to her earlier that day, remembering her childhood oblivious to her fate and worries she would be put through at the expense of saving the future, basically her own, from the danger Naraku presented should he be able to collect all the shards and reunite the Jewel of Four Souls. "

"Some boys teased me because I was fatherless. They blamed my mother for it and told me that it was she, who chased my father away. However, my father had died years ago and it made me furious that they dared to speak about him in such a manner. I knew that he was honourable and would have never abandoned his family. He died under unknown circumstances; his demise struck us hard and unprepared. All happened so suddenly, nobody could properly react. I went ballistic for making fun of such a tragic personal situation and chased them down. When I was finished with them, I think they needed a great amount of ointment and bandages to treat their injuries. They never dared to mention the subject again and when they spotted me, they were off quicker as you would imagine. This was the first and the last time I used my hands to cause somebody pain on purpose. This hunt went through my mind as I explained Shippou that I had had practice when I was younger. You see, it's not something I am proud of." She finished, her huge eyes hidden under her bangs as she cast them down to the ground they were walking on just at that moment.

Her companions were rendered silent for the moment, but then it was Sango who first broke in giggles trying her best to keep walking as tears run down her cheeks from laughing. Ayame was amused in the same way. By holding onto her dignity, she was not rolling in the aisles like the slayer, her shoulders rocking with her chocking breathe at the attempt to quiet down the sounds, thus making her snort.

"Very funny indeed!" Kagome drawled, as they didn't stop laughing. She put on her best chastising voice she could muster, glaring at them in mock anger.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Rin is hungry Jaken-sama." The little girl squealed in her high pitched voice as her stomach rumbled in protest at its emptiness.

"Shut up Rin, you annoying little brat. I have no time to find food for you, so stop bothering me with your troublesome blabbing and let me to my own thoughts." The little toad shot Rin a glare, which went unnoticed by Rin, his remark letting her unimpressed as she was used to his stuck-up behaviour and wasn't intimidated by the iky demon.

"Jaken-sama," Rin started again, only to be cut off by the little mean toad, doing his best to be let in peace and not be annoyed by the little one, who was entrusted in his care.

"For the last time, shut up or I will give you the spanking you deserve." With a dangerous swing of his twin headed stuff, Jaken silenced Rin for good and stared into the fire as he pondered about his master's punishment, because dealing with Rin was nothing else.

Rin got bored by being ignored as she looked into the fire and felt her belly grumble. She shot the toad a last glance before she stood up and headed to the brook nearby. She was unaware of the danger looming there. Jaken, too deep in his own musings, didn't notice her departure, letting her go where his master told him not to let her, so she wouldn't fall into the small river.

Rin made it to the banks of the stream without causing herself any troubles. The water, she was about to get into, was rather wild, with a strong current and many slippery stones, some great ones peeking out to the surface, some small hidden from the sight. She entered it carefully, weighing every step she made. It didn't take long until the turbulent stream caught Rin, causing her to loose balance as her foot slipped on the wet stone and her ankle twisted painfully. She let out an ear-piercing scream as the water swallowed her petit form, letting her disappear into it, only to resurface some foot further away. She did her best to take a breath and call for help.

"Jaken-sama, help m'," was all she managed to get out before she disappeared from sight once more.

Jaken was startled out of his stupor as he heard the heart-wrenching scream from the one he was supposed to take care of.

"My lord is going to kill me if he finds out! He told me not to let her near this river. Stupid girl, can she not do as she is told? Why can't she simple listen to orders given to her?" Jaken cursed under his breath, hurrying to Rin's side as fast as his short legs would carry him. By the time he reached the brook, he saw the white foam by the rocks. First, he could not spot her, but suddenly his heart nearly stopped. She was there, in the middle of the inferno, holding onto a big boulder with all her might she was able to gather in her small body. She looked very frightened.

"Jaken-sama, please help me, help, help!" She kept on calling for him, for anybody who could hear her and would come to rescue her.

The kappa youkai was inapt to save her but his blind courage dulled his logical mind not to do so. The water took him into its depths and refused to let go of him as he was not the best swimmer under the sun and the stream was too strong for him to fight with. He could only watch in horror as he passed Rin and then realized that now he was the one in desperate need of help. Rins chocolate brown sparkling eyes widened at the sight of Jaken being carried away from her.

„Sesshoumaru-sama, Sesshoumaru-sama!" She started to scream, seeing her last chance in the protector who never failed her since she followed him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

„Let me help you wash your hair, Sango-chan." Kagome chirped as she scooted nearer to her friend, the bottle of shampoo already in her hand. Sango liked it when Kagome did this to her, it felt so good as her tiny hands massaged her scalp. The demon exterminator turned the back to the young miko to give her better access to her thick black mane. Ayame watched this with overt interest. By the look of things, it was obvious to her that this often ritual must be very relaxing. She spoke up to bring some attention to her as well and not to stay forgotten somewhere aside while the girls were too deep in their cleansing passion, oblivious to their surroundings.

"Would you do me the favour and wash my hair too, Kagome?" The red-haired wolf asked, pleading with her emerald eyes not to be rejected.

"Of course, I just finish Sangos, ok?"

"Hn, I will wait for my turn then."

It didn't take Kagome long to wash Sango's hair. The wolf was very found of the hair-treatment and Kagome was sure by now that she would have to take care for two heads instead of one. After finishing their bath, the girls dressed quickly and were on their way back to the campsite, joking about the males and how easy it was to subdue them, careful not to be overheard by the ones they slandered about.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rin was sitting by the fire Jaken had made before and was shivering. She managed to get out of the water, limped back where she had been sitting before and was waiting for somebody to return. It was already dark and she was frightened.

"I hope Jaken-sama or Sesshoumaru-sama will return soon. Rin is not happy to be alone. Rin is scared." The small girl whispered as she was staring into the red flames of the fire, hugging herself to keep warm. Though neither the fire nor her actions were providing her with any comfort. She was cold and her ankle hurt so bad that she was not far from crying. The first sob escaped her lips as she heard the grass rustle behind her. She turned around with wide eyes, abhorrence spreading in waves from her. It was then when she recognized the in white silk clad demon lord, her caretaker.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin was so scared!" She cried out, relief washing over her.

"Rin, where is Jaken." Came his cold reply, his features betraying nothing of his rage as he saw the state Rin was in. He needed not explanations to figure out what had happened. He would punish Jaken severely for this. He disobeyed him and his failure could have cost his charge her young life.

"Jaken went swimming as he tried to help Rin." His ward answered him with her cheerful voice like nothing had happed at all, the more amusing thoughts from the struggling Jaken invading her mind. In that moment Rin's stomach decided to make itself known with a loud roar, as she didn't succeed in catching her dinner, being interrupted by the little incident. She shot to her feet and made an effort to reach him, to face him, be close to him, feeling the safety he provided her with every time he was there. What she had forgotten about in her excitement was her twisted ankle. In the second she placed weight on her injured appendage, she swayed a little, her mouth opening in a silent yelp of pain. She, doing her best to hide it from her lord, swallowed the sound. She was unable to do so. She was not used to his reaction because the last time she had ailed she had been unaware of the care he handled her with, neither how he had held her during the nights to keep her warm. The most he had done in the past was to tell her not to scream when she had been aghast of something, his voice deeper then usual, always appeasing the turmoil inside her. His sudden question snatched her out of her wandering thoughts.

"What is wrong with your leg, Rin?" He didn't avert his piercing amber gaze from her, knowing the effect it had on his ward, forcing her silently to answer.

The girl squirmed, but didn't reply. Her eyes were trained upon the ground.

"Rin!" Was all her lord said, remaining her that he wanted his answers and wouldn't repeat the question once more. He knew she heard him perfectly and his habit was never to restate himself.

"Rin hurt her leg as she had skid on the slippery rocks." If she had only remained where she was, her lord would have never seen her limp. She couldn't hide her malady from his observant eyes.

"Show me!" With this words passing his chiselled lips, he pressed tenderly on her shoulder, implying her to sit down. She obeyed, following his silent request. Sesshoumaru, with unseen gentleness, picked up her leg, easing it a bit from the underlying grass. One look at it told him exactly what was wrong. She sustained a sprain. He carefully touched the swollen appendage, looking for broken bones. As he found none, he got to his feet in one swift movement.

"Rin!" He paused, waiting for her eyes to meet his before he continued, to make sure she paid attention to what he demanded from her. "Remain by the fire." His look told her that she should stay where she was and not move even an inch. His tone was firm, not letting any space for suppositions if he meant it literally or not.

The little one was startled, but knew better than to question her lord, so she simply nodded in acceptance at his bidding. The moment he turned, the smell of her fear reached his sensitive nostrils. Her heartbeat accelerated from the relaxed pace the moment he announced his departure. His recollection allowed him to remember her ragged body after the wolves had attacked her. It was the day he used Tenseiga and revived her. She never got over the events, plagued by nightmares ever then and there.

Sniffling around, he tried to lessen her anxiety, letting her know she was safe and no harm would come to her while he would be out of reach. His superior senses flew in an endeavour to forecast any danger. Recognizing nothing threatening in the vicinity, he reassured Rin of her safety for the time he would be away.

"You'll be safe until my reappearance."

With this said, he took into the air in his energy-sphere, evaporating to nothingness in the blink of an eye. Why he had done it, he would never understand. The anxiety of the defenceless child was affecting him more than he cared to admit. He convinced himself over and over again that he had done only his duty and that she meant nothing to him.

His frozen heart thawed long ago as the high and mighty lord had to take care of the ailing child, the fate showing him just how vulnerable she was. He would have never stooped so low as to lie to himself, so the only option left for him was to push his feelings aside and lock them away. He would do such a thing only for Rin. She had been the first human in ages he cared enough about to go so far as to provide her with contentment in times of need by stepping out of his repulsing attitude.

„Rin is so co-o-old. If only Jaken or AhUn were here." Her teeth were chattering as spasms wracked through her wee frame.

The fire was too small to offer any warmth in the frosty night, letting her shiver in her drenched kimono. She sneezed and scooped nearer to the dancing red flames. She was oblivious to the figure standing on a branch in the trees and watching her attentively with narrowed amber eyes turning to molten gold at the sight before him. He noticed her shuddering, his thin brows twisting to a scowl. She had seemed to be in better condition as he had left to retrieve some food and remedy for her. Forgetting that humans were more susceptible to the elements than dog demons, he had been heedless to the matter that she wouldn't be able to warm herself up. He proceeded to bare his presence to her, intending not to take Rin by surprise. His pristine attire glittered in the darkness; he would be visible for the human sight even in the blackness of the night. As Rin caught his appearance, she was immediately relieved of the burden she felt during the time of loneliness. A butterfly soft breeze passed through the meadow they were in and made the girl shiver in her damp clothes. It went not unnoticed by the watchful eyes of her protector, alighted by the fire reflected in their depths.

'I have to do something or she will get ill like the last time and I am not willing to put up with the insufferable wench of my half-brother once more. This annoying woman would dare to blame this Sesshoumaru for Rin's depletion in health. Her edifications would be unbearable. Her clamorous mouth is giving me a headache every time I am forced to put up with her.' Sesshoumaru had to step out of his cold, disinterested demeanour towards his ward, going so far as to offer some solace for the little one, actually trembling in front of the fire. He convinced himself it would be better to deal with this humiliation than with the loud-mouthed wench.

"Change!" Rin turned and was flabbergasted by seeing her lord handing her his haori, clad only in his undershirt. His old bone armour was still on as she never saw him without it. His beautiful yellow obi was tied on his lean waist adorned by his precious sword Tenseiga, his long tail wound around his shoulder. His regal appearance did not change by the fact he was not in his usual garb.

Rin continued to gape at him, not making a move, so he eased himself to his knees, every movement fluid and graceful, reflecting the perfection in personality. The taiyoukai reached for Rins obi, which held her kimono in place, to unbind it. He didn't think that she would clasp her tiny hands about his large one in a vain attempt to stop him. He looked up and met her eyes shining with regret and abashment. Even though she was not used to be disrobed by anybody, she let the Taiyoukai help her, because she felt unsteady on her feet.

Her pluvious clothes were replaced by his haori, too big for her small body, accordingly letting her look quite lost in it. Handing her the food he had fetched for her in a near village he hoped this would distract her enough for the time he nursed her leg, knowing it could hurt a little during the time he would be putting on the bandages. The old healer of the village had told him that by doing so the leg should heal faster. The splint was meant to prevent it from movement by holding the joint captive. He hoped the pain would lessen quickly . Seeing her suffer was something he didn't like to witness.

The second she saw the food in his hand she grabbed it and started to throw the meal down her throat. Starved as she was, she forgot all about the manners Sesshoumaru had taught her and he made no move to admonish her, only followed her more then healthy appetite with amusement. His cold features enlightened and softened his face to celestial fraits. However, he had a mission to accomplish in the time she had been dispersed. Averting his gaze to her ankle he studied it intently. It was swollen more than before, blue and black suggilations were now prominent on some parts. The proud demon lord reached for the herbs he had received from the old healer. They were supposed to ease the pain as well as to heal the bruises. He applied the poultice and used bandages to fix it. Rin winced a little, her breathe hitched in her throat but otherwise remained silent.

"Rest now." Sesshoumaru pointed with his finger to the spot she had occupied before his arrival. He turned on his heel and walked to a tree.

Rin lied down and closed her eyes, praying that sleep would take her soon. She felt still too cold for comfort and wished that the chill would be taken away by the delusions of her fantasy. In her dreams, she could seek out a warm place, where flowers grew, birds sung and butterflies danced in the sun-warmed air.

Her breathing evened out, heartbeat slowed down as she waned towards unconsciousness; to the place she wished to be. Sesshoumaru was sitting there for a while before he advanced the slumbering child. He bent down, his elegant clawed hand reaching for the child's cheek, curious why the tremors hadn't ceased by the time she had drifted off to sleep. It felt so cold and looked unusually pale and unhealthy. This made him frown, worry floating through his body in tidal waves; something he was not used to. For years he closed emotions like he felt now away locking them in a place well hidden within him; the level at which he felt them now made it extremely onerous to deal with. It looked like her body couldn't produce enough energy to warm itself up, causing her to drive towards hypothermia the longer she remained in this state. With a malcontent exhalation, he picked Rin up, hoisting her on his arm as he proceeded to the spot he had occupied before. The diminutive girl scooped nearer to his chest, diving in the heat radiating from him. Sesshoumaru unwound his tail from his shoulder and coiled it around Rin's body, the silky appendage providing her with additional warmth.

Why he had been doing all of this, he had been unable to discover. He simply could not stand by and watch his wards suffer.

At the arrival to my castle, the dojo had to be my first destination. A hard workout is needed to steel my body and mind. I won't follow in my father's footsteps turning week like he did, starting to feel for humans.'

He tried to conceal all the feelings ripping through his body by the proximity of his charge pressed against his sculptured chest, warm tingles spreading from his skin straight to the frozen organ in his chest, increasing the previously relaxed beat. The protective nature telling him to hold her near so no harm could come to her. His inuyoukai was immensely protective towards pups as he had found out not long ago.

'That has to be the reason for my peculiar abearance.' Satisfied that he had figured out the cause of his acting, he closed his lids, drifting to a light drowsing. His senses were on high alert so nothing could catch him unprepared, because he would smell any adversary within a one-mile radius. He didn't bother himself to erect a protecting barrier, finding it a waste of time and energy. His smell should hold the enemy far away as he was known for his fighting skills, the formidable warrior who never spared the lives of his foes.

As the sun touched the horizon, a small figure emerged from the line of trees, its short form hidden by the morning mist. Jaken made it to camp at first light of the brightening day. Seeing his beloved lord and master sitting there with a human child cradled against his broad chest was nearly more than his old self could bear. Gripping his heart, he staggered forward. The amber eyes of his master flattered open the moment the iky demon could see his murderous glare. Jaken froze as he caught the sight of his master's glower. This was not good. His master was beyond pissed, red seeping into the golden gaze as his anger flared, followed by his yaki. The green demon kowtowed, blabbing his useless excuses. Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru placed Rin on the grass, carefully not to jostle her awake.

"Enough!" His icy tone effectively squelched his retainer. "Elucidate the fact that you abandoned your duty when I instructed you otherwise!"

"Milord, the girl needs to be taught respect and tameness. I will punish her for her defiance as I…" His words were cut short as Sesshoumaru interrupted him once more this morning. Something his lord did when his patience was wearing thin.

"Jaken," the toad was pulled up from the spot he was kneeling on only to be hiked up into the air, flying where he came from. Apparently, his lord moved from stepping into his face to throw him away when he was displeased with him. Why? He couldn't understand because he blamed Rin for all and her disobeying his commands. However, Sesshoumaru didn't share this opinion. The vision of the flying Jaken brought a ghost a smile onto his chiselled lips. The toad deserved the punishment for what he'd done or better to say, hadn't done. Not that it was a suitable punishment at all. Oh, how he missed his torture chamber and all the bars, the famous cucking-stool, the feared rack and other items he had used many times to punish those who dared to defy, not following his orders once given directly. This had to suffice for the time being.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In another clearing, the group of Inuyasha awoke to the misty morning surrounded by clouds of spray. Kagome just rouse from the sleep. Rubbing the haziness from her still drowsy eyes.

The sunrays made their way through the fog around them and the air warmed under the ministrations of the golden orb. The day neared noon, that was how long they needed to get ready for their long lasting journey.

They had stayed up long after midnight the last eve. They had to take their au-revoirs from Kouga and Ayame. For Kouga, there were matters, which needed his attendance and couldn't be delayed any further. But he promised to return as soon as possible. He wanted to hold back the true nature of his absence and hoped that the support of the wolf tribe would be a nice surprise for the group. However, his soldiers were in desperate need of hard training to be of any help and not only a hindrance to the others. He hoped by keeping it a secret, Naraku would not catch a hint of what was going on. Nonetheless, Kagome wasn't very fond of Ayames soon departure. The mission was important for the wolf mates and came first, so they had to leave.

The matutinal awakening wasn't pleasant for Kagome at all. She didn't knowing how her friends were doing and if they were alright. They were gone and the single thing she could do for them was to pray to Kami for her unscathed return.

"Keh, I ain't waiting for you the whole day! I won't let Naraku have the jewel!" Inuyashas cantankerous grumble destroyed the relaxed feeling they all shared.

"My, do you have to be this obnoxious? We are doing our best as you know, so please stop your complaining about 'how sluggish we are'. And besides, some of us are taking more care of our body-hygiene so we don't offend your sensitive nose." Kagome scolded him, her hands balled into fists placed on her slender hips, the glare she shot him promised imposition if he didn't stay quiet.

"But…" Inuyasha tried to insist and make his point clear as she silenced him with an angered huff and another glower, this one more forceful than the first.

"Oh, just shut up. Let us continue in our quest then." The last was said to the haphazard group standing behind them, her back turned to the hanyou, letting him know the argument was over and she was not interested on his comments anymore.

The hike began. It didn't last long until Kagome asked Inuyasha if she may ride on his back, so they could leave a greater distance behind them before they would settle for the night.

"Keh," was all he replied to her. His mood was down in the dumps. He turned his back to her, walking with a dandified gait. "I ain't taking you bitch, you have to walk. By the way, some exercise will be good for you. Your condition is worse than the one from the old hag."

Had he to cavil at her? It made her so mad. Her power rose, giving a hard glint to her eyes. Her body stiffened the second she took breath to her lungs, preparing herself to sit him straight to the netherworld. He had overdone it this time. He went too far with his frivolous grievance. She did her best in practicing during her free time, travelled between ages only to keep her promise, had to catch up in school and deal with the after-effects of her grandfather's excuses for her long-term absences. The burden she had taken upon her slim shoulders at the age of fifteen, when the other girls at her age dreamed about movie stars, her daydreams were lost forever as duty pushed her to adulthood sooner, forcing her to loose her childish innocence. She had to pass school and collect the Shikon no Kakera, sitting on Inuyashas back and flying atop the trees as he jumped from branch to branch, amazingly never missing one.

His puppy ears flattened to his skull as he realized he had just angered her what meant he was about to eat dirt. It looked like this time he would probably need more time to recover from his corporal punishment. Being a hanyou didn't mean he could not hurt. His back would give him hell after he would manage to ease himself from the whole he was about to create.

Then the shouting began. The words of the curse were aimed at him and only him as his head bounced up and down like a yo-yo.

"Osuwari, never dare to call me a bitch. This was the last time (osuwari), you insulted me (osuwari) like this (osuwari, osuwari, osuwari). I'm fed up of you calling me names (osuwari), the umbrages you are throwing at me (osuwari) every time something goes wrong (osuwari, osuwari). And only you remember: osuwari."

Leaving the now buried hanyou to his own devices Kagome turned on her heel, proceeding to Sango and Miroku who where regarding her warily as they witnessed her temper-flare.

"My, Kagome, I'm glad it was not me you were mad at." Miroku remarked by seeing Inuyasha pulling himself out of the crater he had duged with his own body, a pained wince evident on his handsome face as he brushed himself of.

Kagome faced the both of them. Sango could clearly see the sadness written in her features. She was not that mad at Inuyasha, she was hurt because of his words. This was not easy for the miko. Since the well had been sealed, the hanyou was the only one she loved dearly. All was turned upside down now. Though everybody knew he loved her, the hanyou never showed it to her in any way.

"Kagome-chan, would you care to ride on Kirara with me? Instead of you, Inuyasha could carry Miroku." Sango said as she embraced Kagome. The young girl hugged her back and nodded in agreement. The girls mounted Kirara.

As they were prepared to leave, Inuyasha didn't seem to be about to make any move. Miroku, addressing the hanyou, acknowledged that they should follow the girls.

"Inuyasha, have you grown roots?" Miroku's teasing voice brought the hanyou back to reality. The monk got onto his back and they were off as well.

Inuyashas mood had dropped to zero during the last days. It seemed that the "permission" to seek out Kikyou caused him even more troubles to deal with the situation than ever before, resulting in his fussy attitude. His frame of mind was unbearable. The petulant temper tantrums he threw were wearing on the other members of the group. Kagome was known for her unceasing forbearance; however, this was too much even for her, her last outburst proving it. Once she had been unconditionally in love with the hanyou. Those times, though not irrecoverably lost, were not the same anymore. Her feelings remained deep but the romantic quality of them suffered a glaring decrease as he refused to move on with own live, his mind remaining with his first and probably only true love.

The group flew through the air, their bodies bathed in the yellow rays of the vernal sun, the days becoming longer and warmer with each night passing by.

The flight was pleasant. With Kagome sitting behind Sango, the women were able to make small talk while they were flying to the horizon. Kagome was more than content with the arrangement. Sango was happy with the fact she was not forced to watch her rear because of the lecherous monk's cacoethes. This was much more comfortable than to be all the time on hood, your weapon prepared to render him insentient. With Kagome, she could presently enjoy the surroundings they were travelling through instead of sternly watching the monk out of the corner of her eye, awaiting the moment his hands would connect with her bottom and her hand would make a nice handprint on his face, twisted into the stupid grin, rubbing his cheek with an 'it was worth it' expression adorning his well-favoured features.

Kagome pondered about her musings from the past. She called back to memory of those times when she had been sitting with Inuyasha in the Goshinboku, such times though rare, had been present in the past, were now nothing more than a whisper in the wind. The last time they went into near physical contact had happened long ago. The emotional was missing it more and more since she could not return home, acquiring comfort from her mother. Presently, her mother was not there to hold her in her arms and she felt the lack of such propinquity like an embrace was. The feeling to be pressed against a firm sculptured chest, encircled by strong arms, which gave you the feeling of being safe because they would shield you from whatever could molest you, was all that mattered to Kagome at tender age of fifteen. Inuyasha had been her hero even though the whole world had turned its back on him. For her he had been the strongest person she came across in her whole lifetime. He had been her protector, her friend, her first love that had never wavered. That all turned into nuisance. She hoped she would see him happy one day. She understood it would never be with her because of her countenance, which was too alike Kikyou's. How could he find serenity with somebody who would constantly remind him of what he had lost at Naraku's guile so long ago? She couldn't bear the thought of him suffering while she would drown in happiness by being with him. A loud sigh left her, what caught Sango's attention, returning the slayer to reality as well.

"What's wrong Kagome-chan?" The taijiya asked, compassion seething out of her as she regarded the girl behind her with suspicious eyes. She had a good idea where her thoughts were prowling.

"Nothing, Sango-chan. This day was so fatiguing. I can't feel my butt." Kagome lied to the older girl she considered as her older sister. She hated to do it, but there were times it was wiser to behold the truth hidden. This was such a case.

Shrugging her shoulders, Sango turned to the horizon, neither satisfied nor convinced with her reply.

"The twilight is near; it won't take long till we settle down for rest. My butt is numb as well." She paid attention to the front, so she could see where they were headed to. She scowled a little but the frown was hidden due to the fact that her profile was averted from the miko. The single thing Kagome could muster in the subsiding light were the contours of her head and the wavy hair pulled into a high ponytail. The hair revealed its master's temper. Sango was beautiful yet fiery and vigorous. The tinge of wilderness and liberty was hidden in her nature as well. Something you can never tame, dangerous when cornered, gentle when left in peace.

Suddenly, Inuyasha changed the direction, Kirara, following him, was forced to fly higher over the treetops as he abandoned the path they were following earlier.

"Inuyasha, what are you looking for? Where are we going?" Kagome asked, hoping that he would answer her. Nothing came from him; he seemed to ignore her entirely. Miroku was the one who overtook the conversation. He knew this part of Japan, he had travelled here years before he met Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Not far from here is a clearing and an onsen only several feet away from it. We should arrive there soon. I think we are going to settle down for the night. I doubt you thought we would travel the whole night, Kagome-sama," Miroku said. "Besides, Kirara needs to rest. She must be exhausted from the day-travel. We laid a great distance back today."

"Of course I didn't. However, I wondered how long it would take until we would retire for the night." With this said, the miko nodded in understanding, cheered up by the thought she could take a bath later.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AhUn stopped as Rin pulled his reins. Sesshoumaru noticed that AhUn stopped and knew what Rin's intentions were.

"Rin, where are you going?" The Taiyoukai questioned. It was more the "why" that mattered to him as the fact that she was about to dismount the beast.

"Rin was going to look after some food, Sesshoumaru-sama." The girl replied to her lord obediently. Her voice was innocent, like the one of an angel. Her guiltlessness was so evident in every move and sentence she made. Her tender age had not allowed her to use treachery; she was inapt of such machinations. She simply said what she thought and how she meant it.

"You are not allowed to walk on that sprained leg." With that said, he walked over to AhUn. Reaching out, he hooked Rin up on his arm and settled her down to a fireplace. Rin was pouting. Her stomach rumbled and she was dissatisfied with the fact she was not allowed to retrieve food.

In the darkness stood an awe-struck short figure, watching the whole display with shock-widened frog's eyes. The green toad demon was rendered speechless, gaping at his master in disbelief, rubbing his eyes with his fists. He pinched himself to make sure he was not dreaming or hallucinating from the all-day chase after his master as the lord was not bothering himself to wait for his retainer, knowing he would find him and if not, it would not be a tragedy. The toad was most of the time nothing more than a nuisance, sticking to his heels like seaweed.

"Stop gawking at us like a mooncalf dunce, Jaken. Start a fire and retrieve food for Rin, Jaken! Fail your duty this time and your punishment will be severe." Sesshoumaru's commanding tone broke the silence, bringing Jaken out of the initial shock at seeing his master handle the child with such fondness.

"Oh master, I, your faithful servant, am so glad to see you again. I thought I would never find you. This Jaken is so pleased to be…" His words trailed of as Sesshoumaru shot him one of his icy hard glares.

"Jaken, I won't repeat myself!" The baritone of his voice was so smooth and silky yet dangerous. Cracking his knuckles, he regarded his retainer with his amber orbs. His gaze was meanwhile burning a hole into the toad's very soul.

"But milord, Rin can retrieve her food…" For the second time Jaken couldn't end a started sentence. Another glower reminded him of his place and better not to question the orders given directly from his master.

This was suitable punishment for Jaken, playing handmaid for Rin until her ankle was mended, starting fire, retrieving food and making sure she would not be forced to walk on the sore leg.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The night took a good turn for the shard hunters. The fire was set soon after they landed on the clearing. At this late hour, as most of them were soundly asleep, two amber eyes were watching the group from the limb where their owner was seated. He was blind to the fact that another member was thoroughly by her senses, waiting for the perfect time to speak to the one above her. Love was shining steady in the inky blue orbs, the ingles of the fire tingeing them red; they were glinting in the light that provided a comforting warmth in the cold night. After she had convinced herself that this was the right time, she prepared to rise from the fleecy fabric of her sleeping bag.

"Inuyasha, could we talk, please? It's important for me." So heartily and gentle were the words leaving her lips, which seemed to be like petals of roses, soft beyond imagination. He couldn't resist the pleading look in her eyes and say no, so he leaped forward forsaking his current place. He landed gracefully in front of the tiny girl, the one, by who he felt more subdued than by an ever so more powerful demon in his world. She held a secret power over his body. She was the only person he had shed tears for in many years, the only one who he cared enough about to sacrifice his life for her. She was the first who gave him quiet acceptance without awaiting anything from him, letting him take the chance to give credence to himself for who he was and not what he was.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping? You'll be groggy tomorrow. I ain't slowing down for you!"

"Must you complain incessantly? Could you listen to me for a moment? There is something bothering me and I wish to speak with you about it." Kagome started carefully.

All she received from her bad-tempered companion and…….friend was a simple incline of his silver-haired head as he picked her up gently in his arms and leaped into a nearby tree.

"Could you stop being so sulky the whole time, bickering about unimportant matters, snapping at us? I understand you are confused what to do, I mean with Kikyou. I am concerned for her safety a well. Though we never got along with each other, her stubbornness can cost her so much, her live to ne exact and that is something I don't like even a bit. There is no way how she could defeat the perfidious hanyou, Naraku. He killed her, what I know twice, the third time it was only for her good fortune that she lived. I know you tried your best to persuade her to come with us. I really hoped she would be here." Seeing, that Inuyasha was not about to say a thing, Kagome went on.

"It is about time we put this hunt to an end; before Naraku is too strong to be taken down. What I fear is, that without her help and she without ours, we won't find a way to stop him. He is a threat and has to be removed from this realm. However, neither Kikyou nor your brother won't see the consequences of their actions. Their pride and ego is standing in the way of logical thinking. Kikyou is so strong; with her help I am sure, the victory would be ours. I don't her to die. She had suffered enough in her life, loosing it at so an early age only to be resurrected as a walking corpse. I would wish a true life for her, the genuine chance to be happy." Kagome finished, her voice breaking as the tears of frustrations leaked down her cheeks, falling freely from her chin.

"Ka-Kagome." Inuyasha whispered. That was all he managed to say before the immenseness of her loving heart overrode him. She reminded him of new fallen snow, thus not tainted with dirt.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kikyou was standing on a branch so Inuyasha could not scent her and was listening to their conversation. Her eyes widened in shock at the words she heard from her reincarnation.

'So the girl is concerned for my safety. How…ridiculous. I should join them probably.' She left the tree she was standing in and disappeared into the night. What made her change her mind was what Kagome had said. The girl was possibly right. Lastly, it was she, who saved her after Narakus attack, doing so without a second thought. It would be interesting to work with her and be her teacher. This way she could find out how much power she possessed. It seemed that fate had woven its webs as well. The more she thought about it, the more apparent it became. Kagome had been brought back to the past for a reason. Perhaps it had been predicted that the both of them had to work together to bring Naraku down. Why else should the well have opened for her?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I think we'll need your brother as well." Kagome threw her hands in front of her to prevent him from yelling. "He is tough. And he is after Naraku as well. Look, every support we can get is profitable for us. You are strong and became even stronger during our travels. You were the one who avenged your father's death. It was you and not your elder brother. But it doesn't mean we don't need his help in the assignation of Naraku."

"Keh! Like that bastard is interested in what you want. He would rather loose his second arm then travel with us. The asshole would never stoop so low as to fight with us. Mr. 'I'm-above-your-petty-problems' is not going to admit that he needs our help. The haughty bastard half-brother of mine thinks he can do it alone. His pride is as great as his mouth and in reality there is nothing behind it."

"Yeah, his ego is standing in his way. His pride means more for him than the benefit of the whole world that's depending on our success. You hate him and you have all the reason to do so, but would you put this aside if I could convince him?"

"It won't happen. He'll kill you before you manage to end the first sentence." This was said with a grin on his lips. Yes, he knew him well or so he thought. He forgot his brother had indeed changed in the last three years; the icicle around the Taiyoukai's heart was cracked a little bit because of Rin's incessant caring. Maybe he would not give in to her request, neither deem her points as possibly correct; this it didn't mean he would end her life. What was more a problem was her mouth, telling what she had on her heart. By dealing with such pompous light libellous youkai like his brother was, Kagome would be dead in seconds, that he was sure about, after all the years he knew her well enough to know she wouldn't be able to hold her temper with the arrogant jackass.

"The risk is worth it. Please, don't let us argue now, we'll wake the others."

"Just swear you won't seek him out Kagome."

Reaching out she laid her hand on his shoulder. He was leaning against the bark of a thick trunk. She then laid her head on his shoulder and snuggled into his warmth, reaching around his waist with her free arm. In this position, her back was pressed against his chest. Her feet dangled free from the branch but Kagome felt safe. She knew he would not let her fall. Her scent was comforting to his nose, calming his uncouth nature. Her softly spoken words were like songs of angels to his ears.

"I promise I won't seek him out." Kagome replied. 'This doesn't mean I can't speak to him if we should meet somehow. I only gave my oath I won't trace him. Yep, this will work and I don't have to break my word.'

The couple sat there in complete silence till sleep engirdled the exhausted girl. Her breathing was steady and slow as was her heartbeat. The vivid being behind of the hanyou was providing him with waves of heart-content. He was thankful she was alive and not only a crest of his fantasy.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Singing birds were intruding the minds of the sleeping comrades as the damp air remained brisk in the early morning hours upon their awakening. The slayer looked around only to find the young miko gone. Panic clouded her mind as the realization of the possibility of her friend being taken hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Kagome-chan! Kagome-chan, where are you? Please answer me if you hear me!" Sango screamed at the top of her lungs. Alarm streamed in waves of her, causing her adrenalin level to rise. Her blood pressure elevated and her heart beat quickened.

Kagome nearly slumped from the tree. Inuyasha saw it coming and grasped her in his strong arms, preventing such from happening. He descended to the ground with his usual ease, Kagome wrapped in his arms.

"Oi, wench! Do I have to always save your fat, falling ass or will you ever learn how to remain unmowing once you are seated in a tree?" The peevish outburst of Inuyasha definitely destroyed his romantic deed, the knight saving his beloved from a nasty crash. The harsh words directed at Kagome made her angry and in the same time had hurt her deeply; all the butterflies in her stomach diminished as tears formed behind her long black lashes. Her eyes closed, trying to stop the drops of salty water from falling. She was unsure which one of her feelings was more accentuated at the moment and the desire to sit him rose with every second she looked at him.

'Maybe this would make Kikyou happy, so she wouldn't be forced to drag him there when I sit him to hell. I can't stay. I am not sure if I can hold back, neither do I wish him to witness my tears. I have to leave.'

Turning on her heel, Kagome ran where her feet took her, letting a stunned hanyou standing behind.

The monk broke the silence with a sigh. "Well done Inuyasha! You made it once again." To make a point the houshi planted his staff upon Inuyasha's thick skull.

"Keh, that's not your businesses, monk! Better you keep your shit to yourself." Inuyasha stated, turning to the tree he had been located at during the night. He pondered why he was in one piece. After what he had said to her he was sure he would need hours to put his back back into normal shape. He was about to follow her, but smelling her tears he took a hint this wouldn't be right. It was the best to give her some time to calm down.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Running, her sight blurred by the torrents of tears, which continued they journey down her cheeks. Not looking where she was headed to, she made contact with something hard and solid thus causing her to land gracelessly on her bum. A single yelp of surprise escaped her parted lips. She was rubbing her red watery eyes with her fists to clear her bleary sight. What she saw in front of her made her breath catch in her throat. There, before her stood the proud Lord of the Western Lands in all his regal beauty, his pristine attire shining in the sun. He looked everything but pleased. He didn't like individuals bumping into him and if the one was a human woman, even worse his half-brothers wench, the more displeasing the situation was for him.

"Watch where you're running, you insolent wench! This Sesshoumaru will not tolerate such manners towards his person." His chilling voice let a shudder run over her body. The emotionless mask was firm on place. His face was devoid of any emotions except for his eyes, which glared at her with a hint of anger giving them a dangerous glint.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to." Kagome stuttered.

The demon lord turned without giving any suggestion if he had accepted the apology or not.

"Wait a moment!" 'Now how to ask him about joining forces with us to defeat Naraku. This is going to be though.' Kagome boosted her ego to announce what plagued her mind. Biting her lower lip, she decided against reprehending him for his inappropriate words directed towards her as well as his ignorance towards her apology. Her pride was not the most important thing now. The matters, which needed to be handled stood in the first place.

"How dare you, you filthy human to address my master. Fall to your knees and beg that the Lord of the Western Lands will let you live despite your impudence." Jaken waved with his two head staff wildly in the air, yelling at the young lass standing in front of him.

Kagome, not feeling intimidated by the mean toad, turned around. Jaken seemed to be an expert at saying something stupid when it would be wiser to stay silent. Kagome, though really a peaceful person, didn't feel akin at the moment. First Inuyasha, now Jaken. Why is it that nobody felt like accepting her for once? She shot Jaken a glower that would make even Sesshoumaru proud and approached the toad. He was now trembling in fear as the onna towered over him. He gulped and called and called for his master's assistance.

"Lord Sesshoumaru help ..." In that moment, Kagome let a small amount of her power flare to life and burned the toads slimy hide a little, not harming him only terrifying him more.

"Was I addressing you? I think not! I was speaking to Lord Sesshoumaru. I, miko Higurashi Kagome, am an honourable priestess and who I am speaking to is my decision and not yours. Do I make myself clear?" 'I won't take abuse from everybody only because they think they can get away with it.' Kagome had enough of the ever-present humiliation that day.

Her assumptions were correct. Her show of courage attracted the attention of Sesshoumaru. He would have never thought she would do what she did, reminding his retainer of his place. As he turned his head she was positive he would listen, so she continued to tell him what she had on her heart.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, as you know, we are after Naraku. In addition, rumour says you're hunting him as well. Would you unite forces with the group I'm travelling with to defeat the vile hanyou?" Her midnight blue eyes were begging him to agree with what she asked of him in hope he would see the benefit.

"This Sesshoumaru does not need any help to discombobulate the perfidious weakling which is Naraku." Sesshoumaru turned his head haughtily to the heavens, ignoring the girl behind him as he regarded the sky above him, cloudless this day, catching more of his interest then the fuming miko behind him.

"I will tell him, just you wait! The last time Inuyasha and Kikyou saved him. He was definitely the one loosing, not Mouryoumaru.'

Foaming, Kagome forgot who she was speaking with. The possibility of his demise made her somehow sad. Furthermore, there was the little girl Rin travelling with him. She seemed to be attached pretty strongly to him. What would she do if he died in a tough, futile encounter, which could be easily averted in a group? Rin's world would be not the same without him. The regal lord gone, even the annoying toad would surely miss him, or his protection at least. Was he so ignorant towards all of this or so arrogant to think he was invincible? This made her anger rise even more. Not able to hold back any longer, she spoke to him, her temper giving the best of her.

"The last time I saw you in battle it didn't seem so you were the one winning the fight. When I remember correctly, it was because of Kikyou and your brother that you managed to survive it. Not your power helped you out of the misery you had put yourself in. Besides, you were hurt badly there…." She was about to continue her rant, but was silenced by his red eyes only inches from her own and her body pressed firmly against a tree-trunk with his hand wrapped around her neck. His magenta stripped cheeks were only mere centimetres from hers. This, he thought, would be the most intimidating position. The feeling of his hard body pressed against hers would silence any female and in addition, this would effectively deter her movements. This made her gasp, but she refused to give into her anxiety. No matter how mad he was, he would never harm her in front of Rin.

"Why is Sesshoumaru-sama pressed against the beautiful lady, Jaken-sama? Is he in love with her, will Rin get a new mommy and maybe a brother or a sister?" Rin squealed in delight at the thought and started to jump in circles.

"Rin, shut up! Don't stick your nose in things you don't understand!" Jaken tried to silence the little one, her high-pitched tone was giving him a headache.

Sesshoumaru had to use all his self-restraint by holding his mouth shut. This was rather unanticipated. Rin clearly missed a woman, which would be present and give her advice when he was not able to do so. Obviously, she was fond of the miko. If he killed her, she would be sad. Growling at his own thoughts, he had to do something about the current situation. Sure, he would not kill her yet, but to be able to threaten her, he needed to be left alone. A little delusion would serve his plans perfectly.

"Rin, go and pick some flowers for the miko, so you can give it to her later." The baritone of the inuyoukai filled the air. He hated such tricks; however, the child should not witness what was about to happen next.

Kagome gulped. With Rin out of the way, there were no boundaries to hold him back. He was so pissed off and so close. His hard body was pressed against hers with so much force. Swallowing, she tried to speak, but his following action caused her to falter on her own words, those dying in her throat before escaping her mouth. The Taiyoukai bent down, sniffing at her neck, his piercing emotionless eyes were shut as he concentrated on her scent, searching for fear with his olfactory. Finding none, his lids snapped open, his eyes widening in surprise just for a fraction.

"You should fear me and cover, fall to your knees, like other humans do, knowing I am sup…"

This was too much for her to bear. Ignoring the fact it was rude to interrupt someone in mid-sentence, she didn't care at the moment.

"How dare you to think you are more then humans? May be your power can't be surpassed by any living ningen, but tell me Lord of the Western Lands, can your great power save you from loneliness and solitude? I don't think so. Being only human, I refuse to fear you and kneel only because you think I have to do so. Back to what I was about to explain. Let's say you don't need our help, but what if we are the ones that need your assistance? Besides, Rin would have somebody to play with. There is the little cub, Shippou. I think she would be rather fond of him. The safety of her would increase. It would be more difficult for Naraku or his minions to get to her. How can you disregard the fact she could be used to get you into a trap again? She, of that I'm sure, would be scared to the end of her days. Furthermore, Naraku is pretty strong now and if we loose…" Once more her voice left her as tears appeared in her eyes. The lump that formed in her throat was becoming tighter and tighter. The image of her friends dying made the pain in her chest, cold tentacles surrounding her heart, unbearable. "I would hate to see them all die." Her voice was barely a whisper in the breeze as the shining drops rolled down her cheeks. She was still held by her neck and the bark pressed against the back of the young, recently crying miko.

Sesshoumaru was confused at what to do. He was so rabid. He could slaughter her then and there, but the second his sensitive ears caught her softly whispered words and his nose picked up the scent of salt, he was at a loss. She was only concerned, but not for herself, it were the others and the world she was solicitous about. Never had he met anyone like her. Most of the humans he had met were selfish, seeking only their own desires. This miko, however, put the happiness of others before her own, no matter at what a price it came. This new information was wellaway not enough to convince the lord to be their ally.

"I will not be part of your group. Putting up with such garbage is under this Sesshoumaru, miko." With this said, he released her from his capture, turned around and was on his way. Before he made it out of earshot, her sad words reached his ears, causing him to stop.

"Kami, help us. I don't know what to do, but if we loose this war, whole Japan will be in danger, and therefore his lands too. This is a responsibility I'm not ready to bear." With this spoken, Kagome was walking the path, which led her to this place, rubbing her sore neck from the abuse it received at the hand of the Western Lord.

Sesshoumaru spun to face the miko after the softly uttered worries only to find her gone. The meaning of her last words was not lost on him. The anguish and despair lacing her voice proved the truth he felt beneath them. She was really considerate of the mund in the future and came to him.

He had no time to muse any further, his wandering mind was interrupted by Rin, who was running back with flowers held in her tiny arms, a bright smile adoring her joyful face. This rapidly changed as she saw the miko was gone.

"Where is the pretty lady?" Pursing her lips, she added, her dark brown eyes watering suddenly. "Didn't she want the flowers? Was she angry with Rin? Had Rin said something wrong?" Confusion was clearly written in her chocolate orbs, Sesshoumaru couldn't resist the urge to say something, easing the sadness he heard in her usually happy voice. She should not blame herself, because it was not her fault the miko was gone.

"No Rin, you said nothing wrong. I am sure she would be pleased by the flowers. There were matters which needed her attendance, so she had to leave." His baritone soothed the little girl, for her lord never lied to her. He wasn't lying now as well. He didn't tell her the full truth, deliberate of her young age.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome, stalking through the thick trees, was heading back to her group, dissatisfied with the fact, that yet another powerful warrior had refused to unite with them. What was it that made potential allies back away, was it a curse or what?

'This way it is more then possible that we won't win this battle. The dreariest part is that with Naraku alive, Miroku will one day decease due to his Kazaana. With Sesshoumaru on our side, there would be hope if nothing more. His fighting skills are legendary as are his powers and tenacity. If he's refusing to help, there is nothing I can do about it.'

Sighing, Kagome neared the camp they had settled the last evening. The second she emerged from the trees, she was greeted with a sight that made her heart bloom with hope. There, in front of her stood no one else then the proud priestess Kikyou. Her long black hair gleamed in the early sun. Her brown, cold eyes regarded Kagome. She may be cold and dead, her only emotion hatred, as long as it was aimed to the right person, which was Naraku, the true source of the first deceit, she was more then welcomed.


	4. Training part one

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters; I'm simply borrowing them for my own wicked entertainment.

AN: Took long. I know. First I had an internet crash down and then my PC died. Had to rewrite the chap + Was working in July.

THANKS to All who reviewed and SPECIAL THANKS to my BETAREADER Pawright for the great work.

The Training part one

"You have to concentrate", came the tireless voice of Kikyou. "Your powers have great potency. When used properly, Naraku can not possibly win. So move your lazy bones and try harder. In battle, there will be neither place for mistakes, nor failure. This can make the difference between death and survival for all of us. I hope you now know what burden is laid upon your shoulders."

"I know now that", the younger miko murmured more to herself than to the corpse in front of her. Lowering her voice further, she continued under her breath: "It's easy for you to say this. Being dead, I bet you don't feel tired either way."

While the others were resting, her training continued. If not with Kikyou, then with Sango. The Taijiya took it upon herself to teach her some defence stances. She reasoned that it could be useful in combat. So while she and Sango jumped around, panting from the exercise, Kikyou and Inuyasha walked and talked. It was clear to the young girl that they were getting closer. Their love for each other, violated so long ago, was not annihilated. Its fires of it blazing up once more. This, though it saddened her, was something she had expected when she had made the proposal for Kikyou to join the troop. Her hope, of being more to Inuyasha than his friend, faded away like snow in the spring melted by the growing sun.

Her thoughts were once again interrupted by Kikyou. "Good. Now we should focus on your sacred powers. As of yet, you can use them only by firing arrows. However, there is much more you can do with them."

"Huh? What do you mean by much more'?" Kagome was confused. Kaede had mentioned something similar to her some time ago. But there had been no time for the old woman to teach her some of the techniques she had referred to. With the jittery hanyou always on her heels, the time for learning was cut short. Kaede at least, had taught her the use of healing herbs but that's all.

"You can make a barrier as I do for example. This is the way to protect yourself from any intrusion, creating a save haven for you and others within it. No youkai, no evil will be able to break through it. Naturally, this barrier will drain your powers, so you won't be able to hold it for too long." Kikyou said through gritted teeth. She didn't like to help the girl, but there was no way around it. The prodding feeling that Kagome's help would be needed couldn't be easily dispelled.

"But yours held for a pretty long time." Kagome said.

"Yes, but that one was not entirely made by my powers. I received support from the soul stealers. Alone, I can't sustain it for a long time. You see, I made one, which would allow noone to pass through it. How you managed to get to me is beyond my understanding." Kikyou explained further.

"It may be because I'm your reincarnation. Therefore my soul was recognized by it as a part of you and it let me pass."

"Yes that could be. Now let us begin, we aren't here to talk about unimportant matters."

"What do I have to do?" Kagome wanted to know.

"Focus your power, call for it. It is there, dormant under the surface. In times of need, you used it with such vehemence even Naraku was surprised by its formidable force. We have to roust them from their long sleep. Let's try it!" Kikyou urged the young miko standing in front of her on.

For the first time after her resurrection, Kikyou's eyes sparkled with anticipation, the frigid coffee-coloured orbs now holding this emotion seemed to be more of the living realm than at any time before. Her heart warmed in the presence of the young girl, the younger one oblivious to the effect she had on the older one. Her giving nature dispelled the cold from Kikyou's frozen organ heart. The more time she spent with her, the more thawed the icicle in her chest. Sometimes it felt like she was alive, not simply a walking corpse.

Her powers, without a boubt, are astonishing. What I'm feeling now is like standing in the rays of the sun after a long time spent in darkness, the emotions both exhilarating and blinding. Her powers are surpassing mine by miles. She does not know yet. Pity that this power hasn't been cherished for so long. I have to put up with this now.' Kikyou was torn between contentment and hatred towards her reincarnation.

Kagome closed her eyes and did what was asked of her. However, she didn't know, how to call upon her power so nothing happened. Minutes passed and then some more. Nothing. Kikyou grew impatient. She knew this would not change, unless she explained how the powers Kagome held hidden essentially worked.

It seems she wasn't trained in any way. This will be strenuous. I will have to start with the basics of the miko training. I had hoped that she already knew at least a bit.' An audible sigh left her lungs, causing Kagome to peek up at her sensei, her gaze questioning at the indication of this is going to be a very long day.'

"Well, I see we have to start with the fundamentals. I had rather hoped you would know them already. I see my hope was in vain."

"What do you mean? What fundaments?"

"The first step will be meditation. This will pave the way for your powers to be summoned when you call. With some training, you'll be able to erect a barrier or a shield of your energy." Kikyou spoke continued in her mind. Maybe much more. How I envy your caring nature, the blood pulsing in your veins.' Kikyou had changed a lot. She had started to long after a time when her heart would speed up when she was happy or in danger. Alas, it was gone. She was dead, the walking corpse without signs of life, without a soul.

The far-away look in her eyes, the sad lines adoring her otherwise cold features, left Kagome uneasy. "What's wrong? Is something bothering you, Kikyou?"

"No, there is nothing. We should start now with the meditations. Better sit comfortably." As she noticed the slight inclination of Kagome's head, the trained miko continued on. "Now, relax. Listen to the sounds of the forest and flow with them. Clear your mind. Tink of nothing, no worries only peace." Kagome did what was asked of her. She felt like she was levitating on the spot she previously occupied. A strange warm light enveloped her. All her concerns vanished and a pink glow formed around her body. Kikyou's jaw hung open in quiet astonishment. This was unexpected. Never would she have assumed that this would happen so rapidly. The girl's progress was more than satisfactory. At this rate, it wouldn't take long and she would be at Kikyou's own level of control.

"Good," she continued, "now search for the place where your power comes from. Only call for it and concentrate so they rise only a little." Kagome followed her instructions and soon the pinkish aura around her intensified. She spotted the place in her mind. It was like her heart was humming with the pink energy.

Her eyes, the colour of deep blue sea, snapped open. "I have it, I now know where the source of my power is! I made it." The zealous chirping of Kagome let Kikyou tighten her jaw.

This enthusiastic young woman managed to make Kikyou feel nearer a true living being than she could remember in a long time. This loquacious human girl would warm anybody, her smile comparable to the sun streaming into a musty dim room, bringing light and reach air with it. There was now way she could resist the call of contentment, but for a second she fought against it. She would not let her reincarnation win.

"Fine, you should repeat the exercise for a couple more times." Kikyou stated and shot the girl a hateful glare.

Concentrating anew, Kagome did as she was told. In less then two hours, she could call upon her powers within mere seconds, the pinkish aura entwining her, rising or subsiding whenever she wished. This was greater progress than Kikyou dared to expect.

"That is enough for today." Kikyou spoke. "The training will be continued tomorrow. You did well." Her words were rather cold as she said this. Kikyou, though her loathing tried to resurface, had to praise the girl. No matter that she hated her, she could not resist these feelings of kindness when she was in immediate contact with her.

Nodding in thanks, Kagome stood up from her mossy seat. The sun touched the tips of the hills, leaving only the last stray rays before it disappeared to let the moon take over the reign of the sky. Stretching, she was sure to take the bath she had been dreaming about for a long time. There was grim and sweat from the day hike and the exertion she was put through, making her nasty and unclean. A bath was the best way to relax, being seated in the steaming water and washing all the stress away. Sango, however, had other plans for her.

"Kagome-chan, I was thinking and came to the conclusion that you should learn some offensive stances as well. More basics from hand to hand fighting and that of swordsmanship as well." Sango approached the stunned girl in front of her. She was more of a sister than a friend to her. Should they be in battle and the fight turned fiercer than they counted on, she would need it. If the enemy was too near for her arrows, then she would be able to protect herself. There was the possibility that they all would be too busy to protect Kagome. Should this be the case, her being harmed was more a certainty than a possibility.

"Can't it wait till tomorrow Sango-chan?" She said with a groggy voice. Just the idea of a gruelling hour spent jumping made her knees buckle. The happy thoughts of the hot bubbling water were quickly replaced with the images of panting attempts to catch her breath.

"Iie, we'll start now, the sooner the better. Besides, Naraku could attack any moment. I don't think that scheming bastard would play fair. You should be prepared should this be the case. When he attacks, the advantage will be ours." Sango reasoned. "He considers you weak. You will be the secret weapon against the devious hanyou." With a mischievous grin, Sango moved to her fighting stance, motioning for Kagome to do the same.

After a while, there were two staggering women, the area meanwhile too dark for them to keep on going.

"This was a perfect workout, don't you think, Kagome-chan?" Sango asked, satisfaction written clearly in her feminine features. Her cheeks were still rosy from the blood high on them.

Kagome inwardly groaned in disapproval. Every inch of her body ached. She was sure she would walk funny with the muscle ache that would be there for the next few days. What wouldn't I give for a nice rub? Would I ask Miroku, he wouldn't decline. Yes, and the single part, he would pay any attention to, would be my behind.' Sighing in defeat, she turned to Sango.

"What about a bath?" Kagome asked.

"Hn, great idea. Inuyasha, do you know where it is?"

Inuyasha, sitting on his perch, regarded the demon slayer silently for a moment, before he gave her the answer she so eagerly wanted.

"There," he pointed into the direction where the mountains rose to the horizon, "a five minute walk from here is a pond. If you go that way and then follow the sound of water running down a small stream, you should easily find it."

"Thank you!" The miko stood once more at the side of her friend, her bathing supplies tucked under her arm.

"Shall we go?" Kagome asked peeking at Kikyou in silent question if she would join them. When she shook her head no, the two girls vanished in the darkness, the path clearly visible for them as it was near the harvest moon, the darkness currently pierced with just enough light for them to see where they were going, avoiding boulders and fallen trees as the silhouettes were visible for them. Soon the song of trickling water reached their ears.

Kagome and Sango helped each other with cleaning their bodies and washing their hair. Unaware of a pair of uninvited eyes spying on them from the bushes.

The sound of a limb braking interrupted the silence, startling the girls in the onsen. Sango grabbed her giant boomerang and shouted: "Come out of hiding, disturber, and face the consequences!"

Miroku tried to evaporate from the area as fast as he could. However, the Taijiya was faster going ashore of the pond wtih a towel wrapped around her slender body. The monk looked at her sheepishly and raised his hands in an apologetic manner.

"This is not what you think my dear Sango! I was only concerned for your safety. Never have I imagined to come so near." Grinning, the letch hoped she would believe the tale and let him escape wtih only a glare for punishment. How far from truth he was became clear as her boomerang collided with his head, a nice bump appearing where it hit. Closing his lids, he drifted off into an unwanted early sleep.

"I have to call for Kirara. The letch won't awake so soon." Holding her wrist, Sango peeked up at Kagome with a the blow was strong enough' look and nodded in satisfaction.

Sighing, regarding Miroku's inert body, Kagome added. "He'll never learn, will he? What I wonder about is that Inuyasha didn't stop him. He always has before." Shrugging her shoulders, Sango didn't know what to say.

"Let us return so we can ask him." Sango remarked.

Both girls walked the path that they had taken, which lead them back to camp. Sango decided against yelling for Kirara, afraid of Inuyasha appearing with his sword drawn, prepared to slaughter the non-existent enemy and then cursing up hill and down dale about them making enough racket to attract potential enemies. She could collect the monk later.

When the girls arrived at the campsite, Inuyasha was nowhere to be found nor was the older miko. Sango shot Kagome a sympathetic look.

"Don't worry about me, Sango-chan. Believe it or not, I saw this coming and prepared for it. It still hurts, but there is nothing I can do about it. Now we know why Miroku was spying on us." Kagome's face was hidden behind the curtain of her long hair, her chin pointing to the grass under her feet.

"Are you sure? I mean, it must be terrible for you to see him with her."

Sighing, Kagome decided to tell her friend everything. This was the perfect chance. Inuyasha's attentive ears were not there and the monk slept at the hot spring, so she was certain nobody would listen to their conversation.

"I will tell you all about my feelings and what is bothering me. It will be difficult for me, however." Nodding, Sango gave Kagome the strength she was looking for, before she went on with her story. "What I think is that Inuyasha never loved me. Or better to say, never loved me as Kagome. His feelings were stirred in him only because I am so similar to Kikyou. Though not our characters, but our features are alike. Once he tried to kiss me. However, his look was disconcerted and I was sure that Kikyou was on his mind, so I stopped him. If we were together, he wouldn't love me, but her reflection he would see in me. This way, I know, I would always feel as second best. You know something like if I can't have Kikyou, then at least I'll have Kagome'. I would never be happy. Maybe, it is better this way, so I won't stand in the way of their happiness. Even if it means I'll be alone. One day, perhaps, I'll find someone who will love me and I'll be ready to return the feelings." Tears were streaming in torrents down her pale cheeks. Hiccupping, she tried to stop the tears from falling further.

Sango knew her friend was suffering greatly, but admired her selflessness. Kagome was right. Having a man who doesn't really love you can be worse than being alone.

"I don't know what to say."

"It's ok, really. I'll be fine. Thank you for listening. All I need is time."

With that, Kagome turned to spread out her sleeping bag. Shippou was curled beside Kirara, who had transformed to her fighting form to keep the kitsune warm. Kagome carefully picked him up and moved him to her sleeping bag. Shippou was like her own child. They were put through so much together, and he undoubtedly held a great part of her heart. She laid down beside him, careful not to jostle him.

"Will you gather Miroku?"

"Yes, I should. I'll be back soon. Come on Kirara."

Ah, I wonder what Kouga and Ayame are doing. Nearly ten days had passed and no sign of them yet. I hope they are all right.' Kagome's thoughts wandered to the ookamis she had became so attached to. Ayame, first reserved, turned out to be a great support to the female part of the group. Her prompt quips silenced more than one stupid remark from Miroku or Kouga.

Sango arrived with Miroku spread across Kirara's back, interrupting her musings. The nasty lump on his head told her that Sango didn't bother herself to adjust the strength of her hit as she "lulled" the monk to sleep. By the grin adorning his handsome face, even his dreams weren't rid of his wanton thoughts.

Sango was more than willing to kick Miroku, rousting him from his conspicuously peaceful slumber. She was still seething with anger. Her body language betrayed her intentions. Every muscle tensed, the conversation wouldn't be pleasant for the pervert splayed in front of her. Kagome had to stop her or they would be in serious need for some rest. Miroku would end up with a concussion for sure, screaming please don't move me or my head will blow up into oblivion' and Inuyasha would be swearing in anger for the further delay, ending with Kagome sitting him, which would worsen his already grumpy mood. The easiest way to avoid it was to prevent Sango's not so friendly plans.

"Let him be, Sango-chan. It isn't worth it to waste your energy on putting up with Miroku. Besides, Inuyasha would blow up if we forced him to stay here till Miroku is cured from your gentle' handling." While accentuating the word gentle, she shot the slayer a knowing look from her eyes. Her flawless skin gleamed in the red flames from the fire. She readied herself for the nights rest. "Good night Sango-chan." Wishing her friend sweet dreams she could only hope Miroku would not find Sango's rear in his dreams.

"Won't you wait for Inuyasha's return?" Sango asked.

"No. I won't wait for him. He will return. Besides, Kikyou is with him." No matter how hard she tried, Kagome couldn't extinguish the pang of sorrow from the uttered words, only holding the tears back from falling by the strength of her will. She had grieved enough. It was she, who had made this proposition; well aware of the fact that Inuyasha would turn his back on her; accordingly becoming closer to Kikyou. What was done was done. There were no regrets towards her actions; this she told herself every single time her tormented soul hollered accusations at her for what she had done.

The result of Naraku's soon destruction was the possibility for Miroku staying in the world of the living. Contrariwise, his death was inevitable due to his curse. He couldn't live a happy long life. Lying down, she cuddled Shippou to her slender chest, the kitsune sighing in pure bliss at the permeating comfort of her body-heat. To the sensitive youkai-nose she smelled nice, like the early morning of a spring-day. Spooning the kit into her protective embrace, she drifted off to sleep.

When she awoke, Kikyou and Inuyasha were there. She didn't know at what time they had arrived. Kikyou puttered around the fire, while the inu-hanyou sat in the tree on the edge of the dell they had spent the night in, being obviously on guard the whole night. Kagome remembered occasions when she awoke during the night frantically looking around for him only to spot him in a nearby tree. His features had been calm and peaceful. She had thought he had been deep in slumber. The usual tensions of his body had been gone. Never would she have guessed he had been on the highest alert despite his closed golden eyes. His hearing and other senses working perfectly without the intervention of their owner. His instincts taking over when he dozed off. She had tried visiting the bushes without disturbing him. Inuyasha had been instantly awake the second he had noticed movement under him. He had jumped in front of her, startling the half-asleep miko. After some coarse invectives, he had murmured to her to hurry up, or she would be sleepy the next day and he didn't want to put up with her foul mood.

At her recall of the past, a feeble smile crept upon her face. That was it, the feeling of being protected when she was near him. It was ridiculous to feel safe in the warring states era of Japan, where not even a hut was considered secure, not to mention camping outdoors. Only thieves and outlaws did so. The group she travelled with were forced to do so and having a hanyou with them, it was better to avoid villages and the people occupying them. Not that they were unwelcome. The rumour that preceded them made them more than accepted in the settlements they passed. Inuyasha, however, was not too fond of the idea of being around humans. No wonder he felt this way. When he had been a small child, the humans in the yamen where he had lived had cast him out for what he was. No one would play with him, nor would there be kind words for him. The only emotions he had learned from the humans in his early years were scorn, hatred, disdain and disgust with his kind. Yes, he was neither human, nor demon, but this shouldn't have stigmatized him as tainted for the rest of his life. As they passed more ningens changed their opinions after the haphazard group helped them to get rid of the problems which plagued them. That didn't mean it quelled the uneasiness in Inuyasha's heart where humans were concerned. He simple refused to trust them and so the group did what they could to avoid main roads, travelling across the wildness as much as possible. The amazing thing was that Kagome never felt endangered, barring the times they were attacked by a monster. The hanyou did a fine job in giving her the security she needed to rest peacefully.

Kagome, who noticed Sango being awake, adjourned her ponderings about the past. Kagome rubbed her dizzy eyes with her balled fists, dispelling the cloudiness from the huge blue pools of twirling emotions. She was definitely not a morning person. She hated to stand up and leave the warmth of her sleeping bag behind. The last piece of comfort was gone in the instant Inuyasha noticed that she was on her feet. It meant he would goad her and the others to hurry up, impatiently wanting to be on his way after the Shikon no Kakera. In the past few days, however, he had changed a lot. With Kikyou around, he never complained about the fact that the journey was put aside for battle preparations. This had become the most needed task at hand. Kagome made a lot of progress the last day she spent with her former incarnation. The training seemed to be necessary for her survival in this hard time. What if the others would not live through the oncoming contest? What if he would not be there to protect her? What then? She had to learn to take care of herself and not depend on the others to protect her. She was a miko with enough power to make it, to live on should something happen to him or her other companions.

The older miko standing above her, her cold brown eyes trained upon her seated form, interrupted her chain of thought.

"We should start the training soon if you are to make some progress. The first task I planned for today is the archery training. Then later in the afternoon we can continue with raising barriers, also focusing on the control over your powers."

Nodding, Kagome gave her silent consent for what she was supposed to do. Protecting herself sounded tempting as she realized what it meant. She would not need anyone to save her sorry behind should she ever be in danger. The idea of a potential attacker getting his ass kicked crept into her mind and a small smile twitched at the corners of her lips.

The day started as the previous one. At first, they had breakfast except for Kikyou who neither bathed nor ate. It was clear she wasn't a living onna any more, her heart not beating in her chest. Not dead, not alive. An unfortunate creature trapped between worlds, never finding the realm she belonged to. She was an honourable miko. Kagome's sensei now. She was thankful for her help and the lessons she gave her, thus making her understand the powers that were hidden within her, better than ever before. Kikyou prepared her to use them to the fullest extend even though most of the power still lay dormant and wouldn't be discovered any time soon. Kikyou could feel them but she was not able to bring them out of their shell. The power was greater than anything the older miko had ever experienced, hindering her from drawing them to the outside. What if Kagome lost control over them? It would end in a disaster.

The training was arduous. She spent nearly the whole day firing arrows, then meditating and as her tasks ended, she received private lessons from Sango. She progressed faster than expected from both teachers and Sango was proud of her after a sweat-drenching day.

The evening was very nice. The faint light from the stars illuminated the inky canopy above the resting group. Kagome, though her skills improved greatly that day, hoped for some time to spent alone with her thoughts, so she could ponder what was to happen and how things would be after they defeated Naraku, the paltry hanyou. Unfortunately, her time was cut short.

The older priestess had decided that she would speak with the young miko to make it clear that Inuyasha was hers and she would be the only one to decide what would happen to him. After years spent in solitude, she didn't want to be left alone. The more time Kikyou spent around the animated girl the clearer it became that Kagome could attract the attention of any male, Inuyasha included. That was what Kikyou assumed.

"I need to speak with you." Motioning with her head to follow her, Kikyou turned towards the trees.

Sango did a fine job, I'll walk funny for several days. Ghah! My dignity will suffer greatly,' thought Kagome.

The forest around them became denser. Never before was she this far from the others, nonetheless with someone considered once an enemy, one who had tried to kill her in the past. She was not sure if she could trust the miko this far. She followed the woman, Kikyou's long hair swaying in front of her as a light breeze danced through the tips of the trees. The cool night air and the stars above her made the most romantic sight she had ever come upon. Though Kagome was for from relaxed, she trusted Kikyou enough to enjoy the surroundings.

I could never explain to my family why I love the woods and this era so much. It is because you can still see the stars here, smell the fresh air and hear the songs of nightingales when the first rays of the rising sun meet the beads of dew upon the leaves. The air after a boisterous storm is filled with the freshness of blooming flowers. In my time, such sights are lost forever and the lives of the cities' occupants are filled with haste.' As Kikyou stopped dead in her tracks, Kagome unceremoniously crashed against her back, causing the older miko to stumble before she caught her balance. She shot Kagome a cold despising glower. Kagome gasped in astonishment. Before her was a little glen, filled with flowers of the most intriguing nature. Some of them she had never heard about, nor had she seen them before. The blooming plants filled the air with a soft fragrance, calming her spirit. She felt more relaxed than she had during the walk.

"What is it you wish to speak about?" She could stay like that forever. However, Kikyou wanted something and she was too curious about what bothered the clay corpse enough to take so much effort to bring her this far away from the group.

Brown eyes met stormy blue for a brief moment, the pale skin suggesting that death flowed behind her, making it clear she was not of that realm; nor did she belong upon the living ones as her lifeline ended with the mortal wound inflicted upon her so many decades ago. The mirrors of her soul once so warm and carrying, filled with compassion, comprehension and love were now cold, the pools of swirling heat frozen to unmoving emptiness. Kagome brought some life to them but it didn't last for long. Kikyou fought against it and so the cold reigned.

Turning her head to the heavens, Kikyou answered what she was asked, making no bones about it. She got straight to what she had on her mind and what she wished to solve.

"Inuyasha is mine; do not dare to interfere! What is going on between us is none of your concern. I won't warn you again. The next time you try to tamper, I'll have to kill you." Kikyou's disdain-filled face turned towards Kagome who had been taken by surprise at her words. She thought the animosity Kikyou held for her had abated.

After the initial shock had passed, Kagome was sent into a frenzy. What was this about? She was not doing anything wrong. Taking a breath, Kagome made up her mind to tell the miko how she felt and that she was not afraid of her.

"I am not interfering Kikyou. The only thing I did was to teach Inuyasha to respect himself. For me he is perfect. Why do you wish to drag him to hell, Kikyou? How can you be so selfish. He loves you and always did, so why your vengeance?"

"Foolish girl, do you think he would ever love you? When he looks at you, he sees me. He'll never be happy at your side; you'll be the ceaseless reminder of his failure more than fifty years ago. Would you do this to him? Put him through such tremendous pain? If you truly love him like you believe you do, you won't." An ugly sneer marred her cadaverous face. She thought she had won. What she wasn't prepared for was Kagome's reply.

"Did you listen to me Kikyou? I just said that I know he does not love me!" Kagome nearly screamed in exasperation. Kikyou's arrogance knew no bounds. "I made my decision long before you even thought of this. I discovered that he would never love me like he did you." Raising her hands, Kagome intercepted Kikyou's attempts to make a retort.

"Let me speak." Nodding, Kikyou gave her silent consent for her to continue. "I realized long ago I was only a replacement for you. At first, it pained me, but with time, my feelings for Inuyasha changed. He became a dear friend, someone I wished to see happy. I know it won't happen with me at his side, but neither at yours in hell. I love him and won't let you drag him to that place of suffering; neither do I wish it for you. Tell me, how can you be so selfish, Kikyou? If you truly love him, you would do anything to see him happy. Once this is over, I will move on and find a place where I can live in peace. Not immediately after the battle. I'll need some time to look around and have some training. But then I'll wander off. I only hope Inuyasha will move on as well one day and find the love he deserves. There is nothing more I wish, not only for him, but for all the people which are around."

That was not fully the truth. Kagome's heart still desired the hanyou as more than only a friend. I can't tell her about the torture my heart is suffering, she would never understand. I have to extinguish the romantic feelings towards Inuyasha. For crying out loud, he can't be happy with me.' Holding back her tears she turned her slouched body away from the scrutinizing gaze of the dead miko, knowing she couldn't reveal the truth in her eyes. She was never one who could hide her emotions from others despite how hard she tried.

This is so confusing, I love him and I promised him to stay by his side. I knew from the beginnings that he would never feel for me like I feel for him. Why I don't leave, I'll never know.' Something in Kagome woke up; her sub-consciousness.

You know perfectly well why you stayed. It was your love for him and the hope that one day he would return the feelings you hold for him. Baka! It's time to wake up!'

Groaning inwardly, Kagome felt the first stirrings of a headache. Dealing with her random thoughts and her sub-consciousness screaming at her to wake up was too much to bear.

Oh, just shut up. I won't deal with you now! I am a mess. First happy, then sad then angry. The turmoil of feelings and you are giving me a headache.'

Tse, you're just hiding from the truth. It will catch you and bite you in your ass, you'll see!'

With this, her inner voice vanished. Since when did my sub-consciousness get this sarcastic at me?' Huffing, she forgot about her companion. Kikyou shot her a suspicious glance, the question of Kagomes sanity could be discerned from her chocolate orbs.

Kikyou first not listening to what she was telling her had to compose herself after she heard what the girl said. She knew Kagome had feeling for Inuyasha, but she had never met somebody as completely selfless as Kagome. She would put her own feelings aside, going so far as to risk her own sanity on the behalf of somebody else finding his. Maybe this was the cause of Kikyou's own fall from grace. Rendered speechless, Kikyou turned to return into the camp, waiting for Kagome to catch up with her. Seeing no reaction to her attempts at leaving, she waited patiently. Obviously the girl was battling with her inner demons, the faraway look confirming what Kikyou assumed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000

"Kouga, wait! Kouga!" Through heavy panting, an awkward demon called for the leader running in front of a group of wolf demons and big brown wolves. The whirlwind in front of them didn't cease the murderous tempo he had set, making his fellows trail after him in a vain attempt to catch up with him. The ookami-lord forced his pack to train every day since his return. He had promised himself to have a strong army before facing Naraku in the final battle. His underlings, once called weak, were about to change. He needed them to be powerful for the sake of defeating the ratty hanyou and for avenging his dead comrades. He had to do it. It was his duty to take him down. The past few days were hard for them. He let them run for hours, then practice in hand-to-hand combat and later train in weaponry.

"Hey, hurry up you lazy asses; we don't have all day to play around." Rude as ever, he urged them into faster movements.

This is our leader, alright!' Hakkaku thought before he got a hard smack on his head, the growing bump proving the power of the impact.

"Ow, what was that for? Damn it!" The wolf demon complained about attention he received from the hands of his captain.

"Don't sleep and concentrate on what you are doing or else!" The threat in his words let a shiver run up Hakkaku's spine, a dangerous glint shone in the ookami's cobalt blue eyes.

Ah, not good. He is really serious about this. Is he still trying to impress Kagome?' Shrugging his shoulders, he answered for himself. Who knows?' Casting the thought away as unimportant for the moment, he turned his full attention to the task at hand.

"You have to work harder. We don't have that much time to bring you to full strength, so come on and don't dare to protest. I can't present you to Kagome in your current state. What would she think of me if I came with such incompetents like you are by now. There is no way I'll let you stay like this. We have to be a contributory reinforcement, not bystanders or hindrances in the fight."

In the heat of the moment, he overlooked a red haired, fury-seething female. Her green eyes and pencil thin eyebrows narrowed with temper. A yelp and the laughter of the ones who watched the scene let him remember he had a mate. Obviously, his last comment made her jealous.

Damn, she got my ear good.' Rubbing his sore appendage, he turned to his upset mate with a wide grin plastered on his handsome face, giving the best impression of innocence he could muster.

"Kouga, when the hell will you stop dreaming about the human girl? I am your mate and won't let you think about her more than about me. Why have you chosen me, when you are still in such incredible love with the onna? I won't let you dishonour me like this. I'm fed up of you running after her like a love sick pup!" The anger laced in her melodic voice made him flinch in sudden fear; the sight in front of him took him, the brave Kouga, aback. Kouga took a step back instantly as he saw the rage wracking his mate's slight frame. He fully understood the proverb: Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. It was true. Even the mightiest warrior would like a huge distance between him and what was standing in front of him. He had to think of something to calm her down or he would be surely humiliated in front of his army.

"Hehe," his forced laughter interrupted the silence, which ruled the occupants of the meadow. "You know I love you and only you, but I promised to protect her and a lord of my magnificence should never back down on his promise. I just don't want the pack getting hurt because they are unprepared for the fight." He put his hands in front of him in a calming manner, this had worked for the monk he had observed in his travels.

"Better you remember that Kouga, or you can spent your nights other than by my side." With that, the high and mighty wolf demoness turned on her heels, her long hair trailing around her before she started to sprint from the clearing, leaving a stunned lord and a group of snickering ookamis behind her.

Good, I hope he'll take this lesson seriously. It's not like I'm jealous of Kagome. She is not the one to be blamed. She told him on more than one occasion he should leave her alone.' Sighing, she kept the pace, the white tornado nearing the big cave in the Northern territories, the homeland of her love as well as hers. She would prepare a good meal for the warriors. They all deserved it. It was not that she had to, but she wanted to. Kouga would never degrade her to order her to cook for his pack, he knew better. She was a proud creature. By doing so, he would offend her greatly. She did this, because she liked it. She loved to spoil her mate.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000

"Are you ready?" Kagome's voice echoed through the camp with anticipation lacing the melodious tones leaving her mouth. Her whole body burned with excitment by the thought of the hot steaming water surrounding her slender form, washing away the filth, which covered her alabaster skin. After the whole day spent fighting, running and working out, she was coated in grime and perspiration. The two ingredients mixed making a nice layer of dirt on her body. Her bathing utensils were meanwhile neatly tucked under her right arm. She waited for Sango to get hers before they could head out to the nearby spring.

"Hn." A simple nod was all she received from her friend. Waiting until she came to her, the girls walked down the path, followed by a pair of sparkling violet eyes.

Let's see if I can spy on them and not get caught this time.' The owner of said gaze thought to himself while spinning his lecherous web. Sango, as if she could read his thoughts, turned sharply with a hard look plastered on her beautiful face. Her eyes adorned by the pink lines on her lids, narrowed in suspicion at the monk's facial expression, reflecting his thoughts.

"Don't you dare follow us! Should I catch you spying, the pain I'll inflict on you will be excruciating and don't ever think I would let you slip away from the suffering easily."

The monk instantly paled to an interesting hue of white by hearing his beloved woman promise him such a torture. He knew better than to toy with her, seeing her on occasions in a temper, he actually pitied the recipients of her wrath.

"Come, he won't follow us this time." Casting the monk a last threatening glare, Sango turned to the road heading to the hotsprings.

The short hike was silent as neither of the girls spoke a word about what happened between Kikyou and Kagome. Sango burned with curiosity, but didn't want to push Kagome, knowing this was her sore point where Inuyasha was concerned.

After Kikyou joined the group, Inuyasha who walked the greatest part at the side of his former love left Kagome behind. Kagome felt rejected and alone. Sang couldn't imagine the heartache she was suffering but she knew her best friend and how emotional she was. If she was ready to talk about it, she would. Besides, being silent during the walk Sano could better observe her surroundings. Kagome was of no help for she was distracted by her inner musings about Kikyou. Inuyasha and Kikyou vanished once more to only Kami knew where, so should they be in trouble, the hanyou wouldn't come and save them. Making as little noise as possible was the best way not to attract any unwanted company. Her senses on highest alert the demon slayer hoped she would discover any danger and deter the enemy before he could strike.

The pond came quickly into view, the crescent moon reflecting on the water's surface. Stars mirroring in the depths of the currently black water, the nostalgia of the moment letting the younger one of them sigh in woe. She couldn't forget the night spent with him outside as a stone had been bound to his hand by three little monkey demons. He had told her to return inside of the hut so she wouldn't get a cold. She hadn't listened to him. Though he relented grudgingly, she knew him good enough to discern it as concern. This was his way to show he cared. He never learned how to do it properly. Then some memories of sitting with her precious hanyou crossed her tormented mind. The single thought of loosing him to the nether world caused her unbelievable sorrow. She could only hope this would never happen.

How can I prevent it? How? Now you are mute! But when I don't won't to hear anything, then you come and mix up with matters, which are not of your concern. Answer me!' Yelling at her inner voice she hoped it would give her answers, which of course didn't happen. Sighing in defeat, she knew the hidden part of her was as clueless as she was.

Never give up hope your sixth sense will know something you don't know.' Kagome thought sarcastically.

You know you are a loon, don't you? Why mourn about affairs, you cannot change. Is it not for Inuyasha to make the decision? When he wishes to spend the eternity in hell, let him!'

Like I could do this to him. He would go there only for duty. That is not right.'

When will you grow up? Take the pink glasses off of your eyes and face the reality, girl, or a rude awaking will be waiting for you.'

With the last sentence, her sub-consciousness quieted for good, leaving the girl in a swirl of thoughts, most of them letting her heart clump with tightness, restricting it like a boa constrictor.

Slipping into the water, she hoped once she revealed her story to the woman who was the closest to a real sister that she had, she prayed that Sango would have some advice for her. Seeing the inquisitive look the older girl shot her, she knew it would be only a matter of time before Sango started to bombard her with questions. Better, she told her by herself what happened between her and Kikyou.

"So Sango, I guess you're dying from curiosity about what Kikyou wanted from me."

Good, I don't have to push her for the answers plaguing my mind.' Smiling inwardly, Sango was pleased. She needed to know, to share her consolation with her younger sister. Or to have a good reason for kicking Kikyou's sorry ass. Not letting a single thoughts slip to her features, she gave in to her curiosity. "Hey, of course I'm interested in what was going on! I bet it was not pleasant from the unhappy countenance on your face."

"You can say that." Clearing her thoughts, she was about to start her story.

"Will you tell me or are you going to keep silent. You know I am not skilled in mind reading." Joked, Sango hoped this would bring her out of her stupor.

"I was just trying to line up my thoughts. They are so topsy-turvy that I will end up confusing you." She let out an air of irritation, this was going to be tough. Speaking about her greatest fears and most painful imaginations was nothing she was thrilled about.

"Kikyou wanted to speak about Inuyasha. What else?" Smirking in self-satire, she went on. "She told me to stay away from him."

"No! She didn't!" The Taijiya's eyes widened in disbelief, she couldn't digest what she had heard. The whore, this can't be true! How dare she to tell Kagome to leave Inuyasha alone? Is it not his decision with whom he wants to spend his life?' Fuming, Sango was furious at the audacity of the walking corpse. Inuyasha couldn't be this blind, could he? Putting the questions falling on her mind aside, she waited for Kagome to continue.

"That is not all. She still desires to drag him to hell. I thought she let it go since the last conversation. Well, she didn't." Shrugging her shoulders, speaking about it made it look like the script of a bad comedy. In reality, it was not that funny.

"And she calls that love, huh? Didn't she miss something in the meaning of it? I mean who would wish to take somebody to hell only to not be alone there?" Curious as to what retort Kagome had made to the hatred-filled corpse, she fell silent. She knew Kagome's temper. She had for sure told Kikyou to mind her own business and from the looks of it, she was not that pleased when they returned.

"I told her the same. Not with the same words, but very close to it. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Besides what's new with you and Miroku? Did he dare to make a move on you?" Trying to dispel the depressive thoughts she could not gain control over, she changed the topic. She tried to distract Sango from the matter. The instant the question dawned on Sango, she turned a brilliant shade of red, making a nice life-sized image of a tomato.

Stuttering, the mighty Taijiya tried in vain to come up with a suitable answer. "Well, uh, if we don't count his attempt to grope my butt," here making a dramatic pause, "then no. He didn't do anything except the fact he was about to spy on us."

Kagome couldn't hold it any longer. Her own misery forgotten, she broke into a fit of giggles. This was what she needed. Her inner voice sang in bliss at the sudden joy overwhelming her saddened heart, telling her to let her ponderings be. The longer she persisted in the sorrow, the more useless she became. She would find a way to save her friend from hell.

The rest of their bathing ritual passed without any unusual events. Once finished, the girls returned to the camp, finding the hanyou and the miko sitting by a tree, Kagome shot them a warm smile before scrambling in her sleeping bag. The day had taken its toll on her, her exhausted body falling asleep in no time. No bad thoughts haunted her as the blackness surrounded her tired mind. There were many things planned for the next day and she had to be refreshed to accomplish her duties.

The sun stood in zenith as a panting and sweat-covered body plummeted to its knees. Kagome's training started early in the morning. Her fighting skills improved greatly in the past few days where she received the help of her "older" sister and her former incarnation. The progress was the greatest where her miko powers were involved. Her barriers seemed to be solid enough to hold on their own should she need their protection. Her purifying arrows held more power as well. She further mastered the amount of energy she intended to put into them, not depending so much on the safety of her friends and her current feelings.

Perfect! The second time sitting in dirt. How in the hell does Sango manage to get me off guard? More interesting, how does she manage to get me off balance?' What was true about her miko progress hadn't been the same in her combat skills. She was still too unbalanced, which made many strikes from the adversary a success.

"Com' on." Sango yelled. "I know you can do better! What have I told you about that stance? You have to extend the space between your feet. Otherwise, it's easy for your opponent to get you to loose your footing." Sango admonished her friend. It was too important for her to know Kagome would be safe even without them near by.

"I'm trying, Sango-chan. It is so intricate, the complete combat rules and stances. I hope I won't fail your teaching." Kagome was doing her best.

Once again, she landed on her behind after a well chosen attack from her fighter friend.

Unaware, a pair of chocolate envious eyes was watching her battling around with the youkai exterminator. I needed years of hard training to control my powers and not to be a danger for all around me. Not to mention cast a barrier. The girl's skills are stunning. Only a few days were all she needed to master her powers. Pity I couldn't push her further. There is far more to her powers than she can envision in her wildest dreams.' Brows narrowing in disgust and hatred, the more important matter of winning the current war were pushed aside. I am not going to tell that slip of a woman about the potential hidden in the depths of her soul.' With a malicious smirk, Kikyou turned on her heels, her long coal-black hair blowing in the breeze behind her retreating form.

During her contemplations, Kagome managed to greet the dirt a few more times, each one landing with a loud thud. Her ungraceful fall was followed with an Ouch' and some curses spoken under her breath. Bet not even Inuyasha with his advanced hearing could decipher them.

"Hey Kagome, you are great." A rust-coloured bundle of fur jumped on the edge of the training grounds. Recently, he supported his surrogate mother as much as he could. He was so proud of her. She progressed well.

"Arigato, Shippou-chan, for your support," she mocked him a little, but knew it would make him happy, "I wouldn't make it without you."

The kit puffed out his chest. He was happy that Kagome appreciated his support.

Stretching out her hands, she mentioned for him to come to her. During her training, he had to spent the time with Miroku or Inuyasha. She had been too busy with her workout to be at his side. Afterwards, she was glad when she made it to the onsen and managed to eat something before she collapsed onto her sleeping bag.

Last evening, she decided to make a plan for her drill, so she could have the afternoon free. This meant to wake up at dawn. From dawn until breakfast, stretching and meditation were planned. After that, Sango took over, or Kikyou. So before lunch, she was done with training and then, she could play with Shippou, take a walk or do whatever she wished.

Inuyasha was not pleased and called her a loafer. She turned sharply at his crude comment and yelled an osuwari at him. With some muffled curses and a hurt look, the hanyou leaped into the trees and sat on a branch for the rest of the morning, following Kagome's training silently from where he sat. He would never admit it, nor tell her that he admired her progress. Seeing her outstretched arms, he knew Shippou would jump into her awaiting embrace. It pained him somehow, that for the past few days since Kikyou came to them, he retreated from his best friend, knowing how much it hurt her. It made him cringe. He was so torn apart. The more time he spent with his former love, the clearer it became to him that he never loved Kagome for who she was, but whom she reminded him of. He realized it would do no good in their mating, should he decide against following Kikyou to hell. He was so confused as to what to do.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yamen - court in Chinese

Onsen - pond


	5. Training part two

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters; I'm simply borrowing them for my own wicked entertainment.

AN: Special thanks to my beta-reader, who checked the chapter and is helping me as best as she can. I know that it took a little longer to post the chapter. It is due to the fact that I had to wait for the chapter and for something that happened in my family. For further information read below the chapter.

**The Training part two**

"Shippou, what's wrong?" Her warm voice filled the area around the fire.

"The water pitcher is empty because I drunk the last bit. I was thirsty. I would go and fetch some, but I don't want to wander off alone." Shippou shook with fright at the idea of someyoukai attacking him. He tried to hide it as best as he could. He was a youkai and it was unbecoming for his kind to show their anxiety openly. Every time they had gotten into trouble he had kept silent and had said nothing expect for the occasional squeak, which had passed his lips and his trademark shivering.

"It's ok. I will go and get some more. The stream is not that far. Besides, sunset is a long ways away. So I'll have plenty of time." Turning, Kagome retrieved the pitcher. She thought it would be all right if she went out on her own. The stream was nearby and should something happen, she could always call her friends to her aid.

"Wait, I'll come with you! You need a protector." Puffing out his chest, the kitsune made her smile. First, he shivered with fear at the idea of getting some water from the creek and now he was the one to offer her protection. It was amusing. Not letting her inner joy show, she prized his offer with a wide smile that was reflected in her deep blue eyes.

"That's very brave of you Shippou! I'm sure every demon will back off knowing I have such an apt protector by my side." This of course was not true. The cub was too small to be of any assistance should she be attacked by an adversary, no matter if it were demon or human. She would not tell him something like this. She knew he needed to feel useful.

"He, that's nothing, I'll always protect you."

"Then let's go! The water won't appear in the pot by magic. We have to go and fetch it." Shooting to her feet, she turned to run down the trail. "The last one is a rotten egg." Suddenly, she bumped into something solid and hard, which made her stumble and fall back. Indignantly, she landed on her buttocks with a loud thud. Peering up, the first thing that caught her eye was Inuyasha's fire-rat haori. So he had been the cause of her fall! Narrowing her eyes, she wanted to know why he would do this to her. What had caused him to step in her way? She was about to open her mouth and ask him but he beat her to it with his grumpy answer.

"Keh, you ain't going with this runt alone. The last thing I need is your clumsiness getting you into trouble."

'Would he learn to soften his words? Must he be this grouchy?' Looking into his intense amber eyes, she hadn't the heart to sit him. There was something in their depths. It was then when an angered yell was heard from the arm that was averted from her line of vision. It held Shippou who came to Kagome's defence.

"Let me go you mutt. Hey, that hurts you know." Inuyasha paid no heed to what Shippou was doing at the moment. It cost him greatly. His grip on the kit's tail loosened, giving Shippou the opportunity to escape his hold. Not waiting for a second chance, the kitsune jumped on his shoulder and bit his sensitive ear. Inuyasha yelped as the first waves of pain jolted through his abused nerve endings. The yowl turned to a tenacious threatening growl, which vibrated through his chest and out of his throat, as he grabbed Shippou again.

"Don't harm him Inuyasha!" Kagome stood by his side laying her hand on his forearm to calm him.

"Why? He bit my ear; this runt deserves a good spanking." Inuyasha lowered his hand to hit Shippou's backside. "This will teach you to respect the alpha of your pack." Smirking down at the now frightened little kit, he bent him over his knee securing him with his other clawed hand on his thigh.

"Release him immediately, Inuyasha!" Her words sounded low and dangerous. She would not allow him to beat her surrogate son. Especially for a flimsy reason. He had grabbed Shippou by his tail in the first place and Shippou had only paid him back for the not so gentle attention that he had received from the hanyou.

"Inuyasha, do I have to use the word on you before you follow my wishes? I warn you, you are not going to harm Shippou!" Seeing his defiance, she screeched: "Now!" Inuyasha, sensing her rising anger, let Shippou go or he would hurt for days should he push his luck too far. Kagome would not go easy on him. Once pissed off, she was a dangerous opponent.

"There, happy now. Can we go then?" Glaring back at Shippou, he didn't want him to come with them. Nodding, Kagome wanted to leave. Seeing Inuyasha's uneasiness, she knew he was up to something. It would be better if Shippou waited for her in the camp.

"Shippou, would you be so kind as to wait for me here? I need you to take care of the others when Inuyasha is not around. And since you are the only one with full-youkai senses, you can warn them should something come near." Knowing, this would let him feel important and not left behind, it was the best way she could think of to make him stay.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The stream could be heard nearby as she and her silent companion followed the path leading to their goal. She knew him. It was unlike him to be this quite. His stance betrayed nothing. His arms were crossed in his haori sleeves like usual, his pace firm and steady. What left her on edge was the pensive look contorting his handsome face. It just wasn't him. She caught his attention by placing her hand on his muscle crowded forearm, always feeling amazed by the hardness of his body. Once his eyes were on her she felt suddenly self-conscious at what she was about to ask him.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha? Why was it that you wished to be alone with me. I don't think it was just for a quiet walk by my side." Kagome asked, rosy spots appearing on her cheeks.

"Ka.., Kagome." His voice faltered as he was in no condition to make any remark to her inquiry. Yes, he had something on his heart. It was the triangle between him, Kikyou and Kagome. It had to end. He couldn't bear it much longer. Knowing that Kagome would be hurt made it more complicated for him to tell her the truth. No, he couldn't, not yet.

'Baka, you're a coward. Do you think she is utterly blind? I tell you she knows more than you think. By telling her the facts you'll prevent her from being hurt by discovering them on her own.'

'Shut up! I ain't going to tell her now!'

"Gomen ne." Ok, she nearly dropped there and then from the shock. Never, really never had she heard an apology from Inuyasha. She couldn't understand what he was sorry about and that confused her to no end.

"What are you apologizing for?" Shaking her head she acknowledged her bewilderment. Her shining ebony strands flew around her head with the vivacity of the movement. He was at a loss at to how to tell her what he was about to do in the future, thus probably parting them forever. Would she accept his resolve and stay by his side? No he couldn't do this to her, could he? The questions were swirling in his head. The only thing he could come up with was to tell her a semi-truth.

"For neglecting you for the last couple of days." Knowing this was one of his rare moments, she wasn't going to destroy it. Maybe, if she prized him more often, then he would understand it was fine with her. Yes, her heart clenched in her chest every time she saw him with Kikyou, especially after the last quarrel she had with the older miko. How many times did she try to convince Inuyasha not to follow her dead incarnation to hell? It was good for nothing to keep the promise that he had given to Kikyou so many years ago. However, she couldn't change his mind.

"That's fine, I was too busy as well. Don't bother yourself." Seeing his 'I'm not believing you' look on his face, she had to persuade him to believe her. 'What can I do? Hn, I have to think of something.' She searched desperately for something that worked every time on him. As she came with nothing, she mentally sighed.

"Look, there were many unresolved matters between you and Kikyou, which needed closure. Hey, just don't forget me completely! I'm still your friend!" Putting on a fake smile, she hoped her acting skills would be good enough to let it seem genuine. It was best to nurse her heartache in silence. Laying this burden upon his shoulders was not something he could handle easily, nor would he know what to do. He would end up pondering how to solve it. No, there was no way she wished to see him in the state he had been the last time, when she had told him to seek out Kikyou after Naraku nearly killed her on Mount Hakurei. The look he had shot her had held the knowledge that he had been aware of what he had been doing to her. Never again would she bear witness to those eyes that had been sad, hurt and lost. If it mean that she would have to back down, then she would.

Scooping water in the pitcher, she decided to lighten the mood. And what was better than a sulking hanyou, who hadn't taken a bath for however long it had been precisely? Definitely too long. Inuyasha couldn't react. He wasn't paying attention to what she was doing. One second she was kneeling and the next, he got the contents splashed all over him.

"Got you!" Sticking out her tongue, she took another full pitcher of the fresh liquid running down the boulders and little falls. Growling softly, he warned her that she shouldn't do it again. The growl didn't terrify her because it was a playful one. He didn't even know he could make that sounds. Giggling to herself, the sound reminded Kagome of a whelp her neighbours had had. He had reacted with such growls too when she had bantered with him. The mischievous grin that spread across his lips let her know he was enjoying himself as well.

'Uh, I bet he won't go easy on me for this. Hah, I'll be soaked through, but it will be worth it.' Kagome thought.

No, that was not what he had on his mind. With one powerful leap he was on top of her, catching her off guard. Inuyasha pinned Kagome effectively to the ground with his weight, his legs straddling her hips. What was unexpected was his capability to restrain her hands with his legs too. Amazingly, it didn't hurt. 'Where the hell did he place his weight?' Was all that shot through her shocked mind, what didn't register the intimate position they shared. No wonder, though she wasn't dull-witted, she couldn't force her brain to work properly in that situation. Inuyasha had never sought out such nearness. His hands were placed on her shoulders, his groin was only mere inches from her stomach, all this went unnoticed by her. What had her full attention were his eyes. A gleam she couldn't decipher, resided in the depths of his intense golden orbs.

What's going on? What will he do with me?' Those and other questions bombarded her mind.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Miroku? What do you think was it that Inuyasha wanted to speak with Kagome about?" Sango sat near

the monk, hoping he would forget his lecherous side for the moment. He harboured great wisdom; often giving knowledgeable advice when needed.

"That, my dear Sango, is something I can't tell you." Catching her curious look, he knew she didn't believe him. He always had a clue about what was going on. "Well, I have a suspicion, but I'm not sure if I'm correct with my assumptions."

Getting tetchy, the exterminator's foot began to twitch, a sign that her patience was wearing thin. "Spit it out!" She was losing her inner struggle and if he didn't state what was on his mind she would strangle him. Peeking at her, Miroku made some space between them. The second he noticed the fire kindling in her, he became nervous at the idea of an angry Sango and his wandering hands…. Better to let his plans go. He fixed his eyes upon the fire in front of him.

He placed his hands behind him on the grass as he leaned against them to rest his back with his staff by his side. This was a much more comfortable position for him.

"Well, what occurred to me was that Inuyasha wanted to tell Kagome what is going on between him and Kikyou." His voice was melodious and even as he spoke to Sango. The sound was strangely comforting. This was the reason she was in love with the houshi but had never told him so. He had once made a proposition that he wouldn't take her as his before the curse of his family was broken, which meant Naraku had to be destroyed or their future as a couple would never happen.

Jerked out of her reverie, Sango wouldn't have guessed that in her wildest dreams. "What relation is there between Kikyou and Inuyasha?

Continuing as if she hadn't interrupted him, his observing skills had proved to be of great services in the past and this was not an exception. His faraway look revealed deep concentration. It was not easy for him to guess the truth. His surmise was that Inuyasha was in love with Kikyou and planned to take her as his mate soon. If he was right then Kagome would be crestfallen for sure.

"Sango, what I'm going to tell you should stay between us. This may seriously hurt Kagome, should my assumptions be false, it's better that we won't tell her till we are sure." Shooting Sango a solemn glare, he continued his preach. "To be blunt I think he is going to mate Kikyou once this is over or he is going to follow her into hell. I don't have any doubts that he won't stay with Kagome." The utter shock making small indents all over Sango's face let her look desperate and weary. "You, as well as I know that Kagome harbours deeper feelings for him. I don't think the problem will be that he won't be with her but that she'll lose the one she loves to hell. That is something other than knowing he is living his live and is happy , though with someone else."

"What do you mean by 'loosing the one you love'? She isn't in love with him, is she?" The Taijiya wasn't happy about the words he had used.

"I can't tell you that. But it doesn't matter _how_ you love someone. It still hurts when you lose the person, who is dear to your heart."

"What the fuck are you talking about, monk? Who is loosing whom? And where is Kagome?" Rude as ever. The complacent wolf-prince was standing behind the couple, holding Shippou by his tail. The kitsune looked positively miffed. Thrashing around, he tried to get out of Kouga's iron grip. The wolf's hold on him didn't lessen. He had been about to follow Inuyasha and Kagome when he had gotten lost. Circled by wolves, he had known he had been in trouble. If it hadn't been for the demon stepping in at the right moment, he would have been a good meal. Kouga had grabbed him by his tail and run off with him in his whirlwind, heading to the dell they occupied.

"Nothing of your concern." Cursing his bad luck, Miroku scolded himself for his arrogance. He should have been more attentive towards his surroundings. Had he used his senses, he'd have known that a demon was approaching with incredible speed. Getting caught off guard could have cost them much more than an overheard conversation.

"I have the right to know, what is going on! I am part of your pack, as is my mate, and we are also Kagome's friends. So monk, if you don't want to get your arse kicked, you'll tell me immediately what the problem is."

"Kouga, what's wrong? Why are you so angry?" Ayame emerged from the forest. Not that Kouga had left her on her own. It was a question of honour for the male to protect his female. Should something happen to her because he hadn't been by her side or near enough to hear if she got into trouble, he would dishonour his family. When he had known that they were near the group of shard hunters, he had sped up, leaving an amused wolf-demoness behind. He was still such a child. She had been not angry with him. He had wanted to be the first to arrive in the camp, or his masculine dignity would have suffered. Catching up, she had heard his angered demands and had been anxious if something had happened to her newfound friends. Standing in front of the houshi and the slayer, she shot them a probing glance over the shoulder of her mate.

"It's nothing. Kagome and Inuyasha took a walk to fetch some water and we wondered over the true nature of their relationship." He prayed that his quickly found retort would work. Kouga's cobalt eyes narrowed. Not sensing a lie behind the monk's words, he was satisfied that everything was alright and nothing had occurred during his absence. Kagome should be okay then. 'Wait, she is out there with the mutt? Damn it, I have to go and look if she is alright.' Intending to leave, he felt the slim hand of his mate upon his masculine shoulder. Smiling back at her he waited patiently for what she had on her heart.

"Let them be for a moment! You could disturb them in a most pleasant moment." Shooting him a meaningful look, she tried to let him know without words that they might be mating right now. It would be rude to show up without a reason. There were no signs of a fight. The forest seemed to be peaceful, so why going after them? Sensing the confusion in her mate she knew that the idea of Kagome being together with the hanyou didn't sit well with him, however, she had to let him share her suspicions.

"Look, I think Kagome loves him. The best you can do is to support their relationship as best as you can. It will do no good if you try to interfere. Be a true friend, one from whom she can seek out support if she needs it. Otherwise, stand back. Her relationships are of no concern to you. We can't try to always protect her. Besides, Inuyasha is not the worst company." After a pause, she remembered the kitsune being held very tightly in Kouga's hand. "Let the poor Shippou go! You're hurting his tail."

Nodding, he let her know that he had understood what the message had been. He immediately released Shippou who landed on the hard ground with a loud thud. He rubbed his sore tail while he was grateful for the end of his imprisonment.

"Arigato for helping me, Ayame-chan.! If you hadn't interfered, I would have had bitten up his dirty fingers." Everyone around him broke into a fit of giggles at the defiant angle of his chin.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A white clad entity walked on the moss-covered trail winding inside the forest. The dragon stomping on the same ground behind him was freed from his accustomed burden as the radiant child with the cheerful eyes and messy ebony tresses, her ordeal from years ago long forgotten as one cold Lord had become her guardian, walked on her own . Beaming around, her animated spirit thawed the frozen organ thrumming a steady staccato in his chest. He cracked an unnoticeable smile as she passed him in her hast to chase a butterfly who was flattering his charming wings. They got the attention of Rin, the ethereal Lord's little ward. Jaken, grumbling something about troublesome ningens and their silly behaviour, received a very spine-chilling glare from his master. Shuddering, he shut his mouth. Better than being punished, his Lord had a heavy hand, giving hard smacks.

"Rin, don't run too far away." The pristine Lord admonished the distracted girl. The forest wasn't safe for a small girl like her. She was unarmed and would be easy prey for those who meant her harm.

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama." Running back to his side, she regarded her Lord for a long time. It felt so right to walk by his side. And what was even more stunning, he let her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Kagome-chan! Here you are!. Look who is back." Sango called for her friend, waving at her as she saw Kagome and Inuyasha walking towards them. Both looked somehow strange. Inuyasha without a hello or a rude comment jumped into the high branches of a nearby tree. She wasn't sure but she imagined that before he had disappeared his eyes met hers and he had blushed. Sango shrugged her shoulders, confident that she would ask Kagome later.

At that moment, Ayame decided to announce herself. She was so glad to see her friends unharmed and in good health. "Hi, Kagome, how were you faring the past few days without my cheerful presence. I bet you were bored and now need a distraction." Joking, she hoped for some attention and a welcoming hug. What she didn't expect was her mate pulling her flush against his broad chest, whispering sweet nothings in a husky voice into her ear.

"Your mate would enjoy your company as well," adding in a low tone, "in more ways than a hug." Something hard was pressed against the small of her back. She had made him horny but the reason was unknown.

Giggling, she patted his arm. "Be patient my love. We will take care of your problem soon. I promise." 'Better I keep my word.'

"Hn." The disappointed grunt had let her know that he wasn't happy with her reply. However, he had to trust her. Now is neither the time, nor the place. Ayame and Sango had to question Kagome about Inuyasha. It was unlike the hanyou to let an opportunity to challenge Kouga slip.

"So Kagome, will you tell us what went on between you and Inuyasha." Ayame was convinced she could get something out of her.

"Uh, what do you mean? Nothing of course." Kagome's face turned several shades of red at the memory of what had happened by the stream.

"Yeh, and Miroku is a chaste monk." Sango added sarcastically. When Kagome blushed, it wasn't for nothing, so something must have happened when they were together and alone. Kouga decided to step in. He simply sniffed her. The mixture of her delicate scent and the hanyou's caused his brows to furrow. That meant that they had been in very close proximity.

"More importantly, why do you smell," making and disgusted face, "like dog-shit? The only reason that can explain it is that you were pretty near each other. To be honest, he must have held you close to him." All heads jerked towards Kouga. He had succeeded. Kagome was so red in her face that he was sure she would be a nice beacon.

"I told you that there is nothing going on between me and Inuyasha. He is still not sure whom he wants, me or Kikyou. Besides, where is she? I didn't see her for so long. Since this morning if I'm correct." Changing the subject was the best she could do at the moment. There was no way in hell she could explain to the crowd in front of her the cause of her embarrassment. His mere touch. Oh no, no, no! She couldn't think of it. It had been a very intimate moment, yet not unpleasant. The shivers his hand had caused had run up her spine. It was nothing she had felt before.

Kagome's friends knew that she wouldn't answer any questions and therefore they let the subject of their discussion slip. It was obvious she didn't want to speak about what had happened out in the woods. So why torture her any longer? Sango and Ayame exchanged knowing looks. If they got her out of earshot of the males, they were sure she would tell them the truth. Somehow, Sango felt her friend had done nothing too intimate, yet. But something must have occurred during their absence, or she wouldn't be this flushed.

The rest of the day went on without further incidents, if not mentioning the little fit Inuyasha threw after Kikyou had returned. He yelled at her for venturing out on her own and not telling a living soul, no pun intended, where she had been. Then Kouga whispered to Ayame that he couldn't understand how Inuyasha could bear the scent of that woman. She smelled of ashes and decay, not the most pleasant scent. In comparison with Kagome's unique one, Kikyou's was nearly too much. Shippou asked if Kagome would play with him a little. Knowing, her foster-son must have been bored, she gave in. Kagome asked Sango and Ayame if they would join them. The game she had in mind was better to play if more people were involved. The males declined however. Kouga told her that he would hunt and Miroku excused himself for the sake of meditation. It wasn't a problem, since they had enough players. Kirara was for the game too. After few hours spent playing hide-and-seek, Shippou was so exhausted that he barely managed to eat something before he dropped into her sleeping bag and fell asleep on. He was so cute, curled up in a tight ball, it was clear that he needed his rest. Kagome was not sleepy at all and decided to read a book, which she had brought back from her time. She had thought of bringing a lot of things. Not only stocking food, but also something for distraction, like playing-cards and of course books. It had been the reason her mother had known that her daughter had planned to leave for good. She had trusted her daughter and had known it must be something serious if she had decided to abandon her family but Kagome had kept her plans to herself until the day of farewell Here, in the outdoors, the book came in handy. It was a good distraction and kept her friends at bay. They would not disturb her with praying questions. Sango seemed to be in deep conversation with Miroku about the Buddhism. Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen nor was Kikyou. The rare moments she could spend with reading were very important for her. She loved it but there was almost always someone around her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Morning, how are you Shippou-chan?" Kagome asked drowsily while stretching her stiff back. Yawning, she stood up lazily. The sun was high in the sky and nobody had roused her at dawn. 'What does it mean? I thought Inuyasha wanted me to train as hard as I could to be ready for the battle.' Casting it away as unimportant, she was more curious about where Ayame and Kouga were. The last time she had seen them had been yesterday. Opening her mouth for the prodding question, the ones she was contemplating about emerged from the line of trees. Both were grinning brightly and it was more than obvious that their night had been rather a pleasant one.

"Konbanwa." Ayame greeted the group cheerfully. She was in a superb mood since she had spent the night in the protective embrace of her love.

Surveying the area, Kouga noticed the hanyou and the walking corpse missing. "Where is the dog-turd? I have some business to discuss with the mongrel.

Kagome, wanting to know where he was as well, wasn't capable of giving him an answer. It was unlike Inuyasha to leave without telling her or someone in the group.

It was Miroku who knew something about Inuyasha's whereabouts. "Inuyasha took a walk with Kikyou early in the morning. I was barely awake, but I saw them." Kagome's face was laced with sad lines at the mention of her "friend" putting her aside once again in the benefit of her former incarnation. Though Kagome tried to convince herself that they were nothing more than friends her heart still beat for Inuyasha, who didn't fail in confusing her with his actions. In things concerning deep love only time could mend the rifts marring her heart. Sensing Kagome's dejection, Miroku already knew what a blow his next words would be but he didn't want to lie to Kagome.

"They kinda seemed to be very close to each other."

"Houshi-sama, would you be so kind and spit out what you saw?" Sango wasn't a patient person. Seeing her best friend's slouched shoulders was all that was needed to let her know Kagome wasn't pleased.

Regarding his love warily, Miroku called for his wits to give a good answer and not to harm Kagome's feelings too much. "Kikyou came back in the early morning hours. Inuyasha went ballistic at her leaving. She told him that he should stop mothering her around because she is a grown woman. Inuyasha pulled her to his chest after that and told that," pausing here to give Kagome a sympathetic glance, "he loved her and 'I ain't loosing you this time'. He gave her a searing kiss before taking her bridal style into his arms and jumped to the tree tops."

Kagome's heart shattered. Did all they had shared yesterday mean nothing? Had he seen Kikyou in her and was therefore so tender and caring? Bitter tears began to fall from her cheeks. She couldn't handle this any longer. Too much pain, too much loss, too much grief that she had been put through in the past week. Yesterday, her hopes had swelled up only to be squashed by the words that had just sunk into her brain. He was not in love with her. Yes, he had once told her that he needed her, but it was only because he had feared loneliness. She, on the other hand, had settled with the idea he would leave her because of Kikyou. Or so she had thought until yesterday. It had been her girlish hopes that were now lost forever, giving her a mind blowing heartache. Turning on her heels, she ran off, leaving the stunned faces of her friends behind her.

Sango attempted to follow her but Miroku's fingers curling around Sango's wrist halted her progress. Shaking his head no, he passed his message on, to give Kagome some time to herself without words) without words his opinion to give Kagome some time to herself.

"I wonder what went on between the two. Yesterday, both acted strange after they had returned." Agreeing with Sango, all nodded wondering about what Inuyasha had done.

"When she lay down next to me, I smelled Inuyasha pretty strongly on her." Shippou puffed out his chest, his chin raised in a proud manner. He knew something the others didn't or he at least thought so.

"I smelled that too, you stupid brat. The question is, if they mated or not. I doubt you would have a clue about the changes in scent when the female loses her virginity." Smirking at the horrified expression on Shippou's features, Kouga was satisfied the cub didn't know more than he did. That would give his pride and high opinion of his abilities a serious blow. Being outplayed by a child was not something a leader like he would take easily. Still, this didn't bring them further than they had been the previous day.

AN: Dedication

Dedicated to my grandfather who died on the 9th of October 2006 at 8.50 Europe time at the age of 78 years. He was the one who never failed to remind me of the importance to learn languages and though that his wise words remained without reaction for a long time, I understood his intentions as I began to study medicine.

"Thank you! Thank you for everything; your silent support, your help, your admonishments not to forget about medicine."

He sometimes gave me something, smiled when he knew I bought a dictionary when I explained o him what I was doing. He who is gone, forever. He will miss so much, like his grandchild (my cousin) growing up, me graduating, getting married perhaps one day and giving birth to my first child. All of this and much more he won't be witness to. I wish for him the best and that his soul may rest in peace, finding happiness wherever it might have gone.

I know that as ling as these live who knew him, he'll never be gone completely. He will live through us, through our memories. As long as our hearts beat, a part of him will pulse to live as well, through his heart stilled it's steady thump he will continue to cross our lives in our dearest memories.


End file.
